Raven
by Black Jack278
Summary: Raven is one of the girls trapped in Raccoon City during the outbreak and Cynthia, is also the same but wants to find the truth behind this as these two girls team up with the outbreak characters and try to make it out of Raccoon City alive. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-WOO HOO new RE fic by yours truly! Well I only own Raven and my friend Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia. And the plot too. Since I only played a little bit of Outbreak.

So here it goes:

**Raven**

Raven couldn't believe this was happening to her. As she huddled in a small cot in abandoned hotel. Across from her was a mirror, standing up she slowly walked over to it, putting a hand on the cold glass as she examined herself. Ten years old with bright red hair that went down her shoulders, with brown eyes and pale skin. Wearing a baggy white shirt, blood spatters from when her parents were attacked by zombies and a pair of baggy jeans with a silver cross with a white gem in it.

She was lucky she had not been bitten in the attack. Her mother, her father even her twin little brothers…gone all gone, all except her and her older sister Amanda who was at collage somewhere outside of America. Slowly a tear slid down her cheek as the screams echoed through the open window beside her. Some people didn't know what was going on especially at J's bar, she secretly prayed that someone would get out of here safe, and still human.

Walking back to her small bed, she glanced briefly at the door, making sure it was locked. _Those things can't climb stairs so don't be paranoid. _She thought, but she couldn't help it, Raccoon City was being overrun by the undead. Sitting down on the cot, she wrapped her arms around knees, the paper thin sheet wrapped around her shivering shoulders. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and lay down, trying to get some sleep…

Kevin smirked as he took another sip of his beer, watching that reporter Alyssa typing on her laptop. He watched her for a while before looking at the rest of the people in the bar. There was a African American man working on something, wearing a blue jacket, jeans, his hair dyed blonde and he wore a blue hat with a red stripe down the middle. _Maybe a subway worker. _Kevin thought.

He turned his gaze to two people at a table drinking beer. One was his friend Mark, a security guard, who he nodded to, and Mark nodded back. Mark was a big man, bald with facial hair and dark skin. Next to him was his friend Bob and to say the least Bob didn't look good. Next was a girl he never met before, she had shoulder length black hair, was Asian, wearing a green jacket with a black shirt underneath it. With jeans. She was sitting at a booth with her backpack next to her.

_Hmm cute. _He thought. Next was Doctor George Hamilton, a surgeon from the Raccoon City Hospital. George seemed to be in his own little world as he took a sip of his drink. Next was Cindy Lennox, the waitress at J's bar, a cute little blonde wit her hair held in a pony tail, wearing a grey and black uniform.

When-

SMASH!

Kevin looked down at the ground. The tray that she was hold full of beer mugs was on the ground. Shattered into thousands of little pieces, looking up at Cindy questioningly, she just smiled and said:

"Rats"

At that said rodent scurried back into the shadows. Kevin shook his head and went back to drinking his beer, if it wasn't for the fact that this place had good beer then he wouldn't be here. His eyes then found David King, a local plumber, the lone wolf type, with his black hair tied back and wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Kevin wasn't really fond of David for some reason, but as long as David didn't bother him he wouldn't bother David.

Suddenly someone walked through the door and Kevin gagged at the rotting fruit smell that wafted through the room as he turned to see the person. The person was filthy, greasy hair hiding the persons face. Their clothes ripped and messy. Then Will, the bartender walked up to the person and stood in front of them. When the person grabbed a hold of Will and bit into his shoulder.

Blood dribbling from the gapping wound as the person pulled away. It was then they saw its face. Blood stained and decaying, white cataract eyes and half of its skull showing. Kevin immediately dropped his beer. As the person…no zombie looked up, blood dribbling down its chin. And Kevin stood up, so did the others…

Cynthia looked left and right, the combat knife tucked in her boot, it used to be her fathers, her earrings banging against her neck, they were half moons, half stars, they were silver and they used to be her mothers. Her brown hair was held in a bun with two braids hanging down to her shoulders in front. She was wearing ripped jeans and a skin tight long sleeved black shirt. Her parents were dead and she was trying to get out of this town.

A feeling of relief washed over her as she saw the hotel. _Well now maybe I'll be able to find something to eat and drink stock up on supplies and stuff. _She thought. And made her way to the abandoned building…

**Well here is the first chapter to my new fic, I hope you like it and to Zombiedog001 hope you like in the most Well R/r and I hope I did Cynthia good enough. If I didn't I still got that PM you sent me.**


	2. Knife To The Throat

Disclaimer- I only own Raven and the plot and Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia so R/r

Cynthia looked around quickly, spying J's bar across the street, she could easily see in and saw that the inhabitants were having zombie trouble of their own. She knew it was suicide to go over there and help them with only a combat knife. So she wished them good luck the continued on her way. When one of the virus carriers jumped out at her from the shadows. Acting fast, Cynthia dug into her boot for her knife then brought it down on its head. Pulling it out she wiped it off on the ground and continued to the hotel. Keeping both eyes peeled for any more zombies or anything else. She had wandered this city for three hours in hopes of finding any survivors, but in the end it only lead to disappointment and heart break.

This city used to be full of life, now, now there was nothing left, no laughter, no children playing on the corners, no people coming to and from work. Cynthia shook her head and reached the hotel doors, opening then she took a quick look around, no threats in sight. But that only meant they could be anywhere. Then she found a vending machine, giving it a couple of kicks, she was rewarded with a small bag of chips and about a couple dozen chocolate bars. Grabbing a handful of them she looked around for something to put them in, like a backpack or a plastic bag or something. Maybe she would find one in one of the rooms. Continuing on her search, kicking locked doors open and searching them for anything useful or any survivors. No such luck in the survivors' part.

Just a punch of corpses with bullet holes in their heads. Then she came across one that was locked up tight, jiggling the handle, she thought she heard movement on the other side.

Raven hadn't been able to get much sleep, due to nightmares and all, she grabbed her backpack from the corner and slipped it over her shoulders. Walking back over to the window, she looked into J's bar and gasped, from where she was she could see right into the bar and it looked like the inhabitants were having zombie trouble of their own.

"I wish I wasn't such a coward then maybe, just maybe I could help them." She muttered and moved away from the window.

Rattle, rattle!

Raven's head shot up at the sound of the door knob being jiggled and she shot up into her own two feet and ran for the corner, grabber her weapon a Pipe that was leaning against the wall, grabbing it she stood in front of the door. Who or whatever it was going to get the shit beat out of them when-

Wham!

The door suddenly flew open, just a Raven ran forward, swinging the Pipe as she did so. The Pipe connecting with something.

"Ow!" The figure cried as Raven stopped screaming and looked down at her attacker. That wasn't a zombie! It was a human, and from the looks of it, she hadn't been bitten. Holding her shoulder Cynthia looked up at her attacker with narrowed eyes. But soon realized that it was just a kid, ten or so years old. Dumbfounded Cynthia searched for something to say.

"You're no zombie." She stated and then grimaced.

"Gee, you think?" The girl said as she lowered her weapon, a metal Pipe.

"What's your name kid?" Cynthia asked, kneeling in front of her after picking up her food.

"Raven, yours?" She asked.

"Cynthia, nice to meet you."

"Just incase you want to know so we don't spend all day chatting, I'm ten years old, my entire family aside from my older sister are dead." Raven said.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sixteen and my parents are dead too." Cynthia said as she stood up straight. Suddenly Raven's eyes settled on Cynthia's full hands and took off her backpack.

"Want to put those in here?" She asked. Nodding Cynthia dropped the chocolate bars into the empty bag. Raven looked into the bag then at Cynthia.

"You wouldn't have anything to drink would you?" She asked.

"Um," Cynthia said, looking around, the smiled as she spotted a drink machine down the hall. "Just one sec," She said and headed toward it.

Raven watched as Cynthia stood in front of the drink machine and gave it a couple of swift kicks. Four bottles of juice and one bottle of water fell out. Two were orange and two were cranberry. Heading back to Raven, she handed her an orange juice and had the water. The two moved into the room and locked the door and sat down on the bed, it was the safest place at the moment, they would rest until it was time to move…

**OMG I finally updated, but don't hate me, hate the writers block I was cursed with. Well R/r**


	3. Safety

Disclaimer- I only own Raven and the plot. While Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia. So R/r

Cindy couldn't believe this was happening to her, couldn't believe this was happening to Raccoon City. This was her home! Not to mention she lost Will down there too. By now tears were streaming down her face as the cop pulled her along. She almost tripped as her foot caught on the step. That reporter chick and the security guard in front of her, those zombies down stairs were locked out of the bar. Now they needed to find a gun. Or any type of weapon to fend off those monsters outside.

Suddenly she tripped on the last stair and began to fall, when George grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked. Nodding Cindy stood in the middle of the room, looking for a place to sit, finding them all used up. So she settled for sitting in the corner. Wrapping her arms around her knees. The whole city was going to hell and they didn't know what was going on, she just wanted out.

"Hey, Cindy!"

She looked up, it was Kevin.

"Sorry about Will, I know you two were close." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cindy nodded as she wiped a tear away. Looking around the room, she saw that Mark was holding Bob, who seemed to be getting worst. While George was looking after every one, making sure they were okay. She watched him for a little longer, watched as he took extra special care in examining his patients. She always wanted to become a doctor, or at least a nurse, but figured she wasn't smart enough, so she stuck with being a waitress and frankly it wasn't all that bad, the people were nice, the pay fairly good. So she stuck with it, looking to the others, her eyes settled on Jim, who was pacing around, arms wrapped around himself as he muttered.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die." Over and over again. Sweat pouring down his face, his green eyes darting around, while Mark was looking out the window. Watching as the zombies smashed into the bar, causing everybody in the room to look up.

"See! I told you we're gonna die!" Jim cried his hands on his head.

"Shut up!" Alyssa said, standing next to the door. Her blue eyes narrowed. Hoping zombies couldn't climb stairs. Kevin drew his gun as he looked around, then saw the door behind Cindy.

"Cindy, try that door!" He commanded, not seeing the dirty look that David gave him. Nodding Cindy turned the knob. Locked. Cindy shook her head, while Alyssa sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. A lock pick, gently shoving Cindy out of the way, Alyssa worked on unlocking the door. While Kevin stood ready, gun in hand, Mark on his right also with his gun ready and David on his left, wrench in hand. Suddenly there was a thud on the other side of the door, followed by a moan as George picked Bob up and made his way to the door.

By now everybody was frantic, Jim was pacing around in circles and Yoko was huddled in the corner. There was another thud as the zombies tried to break through.

"Got it!" Alyssa shouted triumphantly as the door swung open. Jim and Yoko sighed as they rushed in first, followed by George and Bob, Mark, then Cindy, then Kevin and David, followed by Alyssa last. Slamming the door shut, Kevin looked around the room. Alyssa was standing next to him and the others were looking around. Walking to the center of the room he spoke:

"Okay, listen up!" He said, getting everyone's attention. "If we want to get out of here, then I think we should stick together. We might have a better chance that way." He said as all eyes were on him.

"Sounds good to me!" Jim said a nervous smile on his dark face. "That means better chance of me surviving." He said, receiving cold looks from everyone as he looked left and right.

"What? I was joking!" He said, shrugging his shoulders. The others looked away.

"Keep that up, we'll feed you to those things." Kevin threatened him. Jim's eyes widened at this and he began to stammer. When Kevin cut him off. "So anybody got any problems?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got a problem…who the fuck made you leader?" David asked walking up to him, his eyes narrowed as he looked Kevin the in the eyes. It was then Kevin saw then pendant around his neck.

"Hey, I didn't say I was the leader, so what's your problem?" Kevin asked. Eying the knife on David's belt. Suddenly Kevin placed a hand on his holster, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. While David kept his hand near his knife. Suddenly Kevin lunged at David, knocking him off his feet, making him smash into a chair, breaking it.

Shaking his head, David swung at Kevin, with knife in hand. Slashing him across his left cheek. Blood trickling from the cut, as Kevin brought his knee into David's gut, knocking the wind out of him. The two were suddenly shoved off their feet, as Mark got in between them. The big mans eyes narrowed.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly the time to be fighting. In case you haven't noticed there are zombie roaming the streets below." He growled, as Kevin and David got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Glaring at each other one last time before turning away from each other. When David noticed the Asian girl whimpering in the corner, her hands on her head, her body trembling as small whimpers escaped from her mouth. Walking up to her, her stood over her, arms crossed over his chest, like always. An eyebrow raised in question as Yoko looked up at him, her eyes shining with unfallen tears.

Sniffling Yoko stood up and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"What's your name?" He asked, taking a step toward her. Making Yoko flinch, even though David was tall and pretty built, it wasn't that that scared her. No, it was the way he looked down at her, with steely grey eyes. Like a predator eying its prey. It made her nervous as she looked down at her feet.

"Yoko." She answered.

"Hey leave her alone; can't you see she's scared?" Alyssa said as Zombies continued to smash against the door. Suddenly the door crashed open, a single zombie lurched in. Moaning as it reached for Jim, who grabbed a broom and bashed it over its head, causing it to stumble back. Placing his foot in its chest, Jim knocked it back out and slammed the door shut.

"We can't stay here" George said, standing up. "We should leave." Nodding the rest followed him through a door and into a hall. A couple of zombies roaming around in the back, moaning hungrily…

Cynthia sighed as she watched Raven sleep, the bottle of orange juice empty on the ground, surrounded by chocolate bar wrappers. Cynthia shivered at the cold draft coming from the open window. Standing up she went to close it, placing her hands on the window sill, she looked down. Seeing a ladder. _Well I'll remember that just in case we need to make a quick escape. _She thought and closed the window. Sitting back down on the bed, she picked up her knife and tucked it back into her boot and lay down…

**Well here is chapter three, hope you like it and just so you know the pairing are Kevin/Alyssa Yoko/David George/Cindy and Jim? Maybe Linda I dunno. Well R/r**


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer-I only own Raven and the plot. Zombiedog 001 owns Cynthia

Nightmare

_Zombies…they're everywhere! My parents are cornered and screaming for me to run. My twin brothers crying in their high chairs as a zombie knocks my brother to the ground. Biting into his arm, blood spraying everywhere. The zombie chewing on his flesh, then tearing a chunk out of his throat. Blood streaming out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head. Another zombie eating my Mothers face, when a zombie lumbered toward me…_

End Night

Raven woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily, and sweat pouring down her face, her arms wide. Cynthia was asleep next to her, small snores coming from her. Suddenly she jumped as a car horn sounded off, followed by the screech of tires and the sound of metal crunching. _Another victim of the zombies. _She thought and stood up. Stretching as she stood up. When she suddenly felt something warm dribble onto her right shoulder. Looking at her shoulder she saw some slimy, clear liquid. Grimacing, Raven wiped it off with a dirty sheet. Looking up she screamed…

Cynthia woke up with a start, and looked to Raven, who crab walked backwards, her eyes on the ceiling, her bottom lip quivering, and her skin pale and clammy. Her entire body shaking. Looking up at the ceiling, Cynthia's heart stopped, clinging to the ceiling was the most ugliest creature she ever saw. It was pinkish, with hooked claws on its hands and feet, making a 'click-click' noise on the ceiling. As a long tongue slithered out of its mouth, drool dripping out of its mouth as it let out a rasping hiss. It had no eyes and it looked like it had been turned inside out.

Its brain was on the outside of its skull, the purple-grey tissue of the brain showing. Then it dropped to the ground in front of Raven. Raven whimpered as the creature closed the distance between them. It raised a clawed hand and swiped at her, its claws catching her shoulder, leaving three bloody scratches. Getting to her feet, Cynthia ran at the creature, booting it three times in the side, getting its attention. The creature hissed and turned towards her. Swiping at her with its claws, as Cynthia's boot connected with its face before reaching for her knife.

The blade glistening in the dim light as she slashed at it. The creature skittered backwards, away from the knife. The creature _Licker, call it a Licker. _She thought, due to its extremely long tongue. Slashing at it again, as the Licker swung its tongue out. The knife sliced half its tongue off, blood spraying every where as the Licker screeched, its claws clicking rapidly against the ground. Hissing angrily, the Licker came at Cynthia, while Raven went to the bed and tore off apart of the bed sheet to wrap her wound in. Cynthia brought her knife down on the Licker again, her knife penetrating its brain, killing it. The Licker screeched, before lying still in a pool of blood.

Turning to Raven, she saw the younger girl was having trouble wrapping her wound.

"Here, let me help you with that." She said and helped tied the sheet around the cuts.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The girls looked up as the heard the gunshots echo down the hall. Looking at each other, Cynthia cleaned off her knife, while Raven retrieved her backpack from the corner, both walking to the door and opening it. Looking left and right, seeing no one, they heard nothing except the distant moans of zombies. Suddenly a zombie leapt out of the shadows, grabbing Cynthia's shoulders, as the teen fought to keep it from biting into her neck. When-

BAM!

A bullet tore through one side of its head and exited out the other side and into a wall. Looking to the right, they saw a man wearing a police uniform, a gun in hand…

**Dudes glad you guys like this fic, R/r**


	5. Together

Disclaimer-I only own Raven and the plot, Cynthia belongs to Zombiedog001

Cynthia and Raven watched, wide eyed as the cop walked toward them. Followed by seven other survivors.

Crunch!

"Shit!" A black man with dyed blonde hair cursed as he stepped on a decayed head of a corpse. "Shit, I got brains all over my shoe." He said, looking down at his now dirty shoe.

"You'll be okay." A man with a business suit on said.

"I just bought these shoes a few days ago." The first man whined, until the cop gave him a cold look, before turning to the two young girls in front of him. Raven moved to stand behind Cynthia as the eight people surrounded them.

"You okay?" A girl with a blonde pony tail asked. Kneeling in front of Raven, who clung to Cynthia's back for dear God. Smiling sweetly, the woman held out her hand to her. But Raven didn't budge.

"Hey!" Cynthia jumped as the cop practically yelled at her.

"Oh, sorry I was in my own little world." Cynthia said. The cop nodded.

"Your names?" A man in a yellow boiler suit asked.

"I'm Cynthia, and the girl behind me is Raven." She said, looking over her shoulder at the girl.

"You unarmed?" The cop asked.

Cynthia shook her head and pulled out her knife out of her boot.

"That all? That won't save you from anything worst, like this 'thing' clinging to the ceiling here." Jim said, turning around Kevin looked up and indeed Jim was right, there was something clinging to the ceiling.

"Oh, no, not another one." The younger girl, Raven said, it was then Kevin noticed the bloody scratches on her wrapped up arm. A piece of bed sheet as a make shift bandage. Blood had seeped through and was trickling down her arm.

George too had noticed this as he knelt in front of her, while Kevin, Mark and David took aim at the creature. And fired. Neither Cynthia nor Raven flinched at the sound. Watching as the creature fell lifelessly to the ground, blood pooling around it.

"Hmmm, this would isn't that bad, but I'd get it stitched up when we get out of here."

"IF we get out of here I'm not some stupid little kid you know. I know I could get killed in this city." Raven growled. Scaring George and causing Cindy to back up in surprise. Kevin gave her a small smile and gently shoved Cynthia out of the way.

"I can see that you're not stupid. So stick with us and maybe we can get you and your sister out of here in one piece." He said.

"I'm not her sister I'm just her friend, I just met her a couple of hours ago." Cynthia said, taking Raven's hand once more. "By the way." She added, her eyebrows furrowed questionably. "Since you know our names, how about telling us yours." She suggested. Her free hand on her hip.

The cop smirked and spoke. "My name is Kevin Ryman I'm a police officer with the RPD." He then turned to the other seven. Pointing to a woman in a red business suit. "This lovely lady is Alyssa Ashcroft, a local reporter."

Alyssa glared at Kevin, and then gave the girls a quick nod. As Kevin went on. "This is Cindy Lennox, a waitress from J's bar and beside her is George Hamilton from Raccoon City hospital." George and Cindy waved and looked away.

"This is Jim Chapman, a subway worker, and Yoko Suzuki, a collage student, and the two creepy dudes. No offense Mark." Kevin said, as a big black man, whom Kevin called Mark nodded. "That big dude there is Mark Wilkins, a security guard at Raccoon City mall. And this bad boy right here is David King, a plumber. I know terrifying but….oh nothing. Well that's us. So are we ready to move out?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean, those zombies aren't going to wait for us to come out, so lets go." She said and leaded Raven away. But stopped when Raven bent down to pick up her pipe, wiping it clean of blood and anything thing else.

Taking lead Kevin led the others down an empty hallway.

"I think we're going the wrong way." David stated.

"Shut up I know where I'm going." Kevin snarled. His face lighting up when he saw the fire exit. Trying the door, his smile fell. It was locked.

Looking to Alyssa hopefully, the reporter sighed and shoved him out of the way. David growled as Kevin busied himself with staring at Alyssa's ass.

"Pig!" he growled, glaring coldly at Kevin. Kevin pried his eyes away from the blonde reporters behind to look at him.

"We're in middle of an Outbreak and you're taking the time to be a pervert!" David snarled, getting in his face. Kevin's eyes narrowed as he shoved David away. This set the plumber off as he lunged at the cop, his hands at his throat. Gripping at David's wrists, he tried to pry them off his neck.

But David held fast. So he brought his knee up to David's crotch. Letting go of Kevin, David leant against a wall, when they recovered they were at each others throats, like a couple of snarling wolves fighting over a piece of bloody meat. Raven's eyes widened as she watched this. Watching as blood spurted from Kevin's nose, as blood trickled down David's chin from his split lip. The droplets of scarlet standing vividly against his white shirt. Closing her eyes she shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes, tickling her nose, her grip tightening on her pipe.

If the zombies didn't kill them, these to idiots would. Running past Cynthia, the older girls fingers grazing across her shoulder as she tried to stop her. Feeling Mark reach out for her, but he was just too slow, raising the pipe, she swung it twice. Once it struck David in his right shoulder, the second time it struck Kevin in his upper right leg.

"Ow, what the hell kid?" Kevin growled, his left hand clutching his injured leg, his right clutched the front of her shirt, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, leave her alone," Alyssa said, once the door was unlocked. "She was just trying to stop you from killing each other." She added, turning to glare at them. David merely turned away, while Kevin rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess we're all a bit touchy." He mumbled, turning to Raven he smiled and nodded at her. Before heading out the door, onto the roof. Watching Kevin go, Alyssa looked back to Raven. Who was looking to her, smiling Alyssa nodded her thanks and then followed him out. A cool night breeze followed in through the open door as she and the others went through. Cynthia sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The night air felt good on her skin, blowing through her hair. Taking a deep breath, those calm feelings suddenly disappeared as she caught the smell of blood and piss and shit in the air.

The screams of terrified survivors echoed through the night. Looking around the roof, she walked over to the edge and looked down over the city. Fires had started every where; car pile up had crowded the streets. Zombie wandered around, looking for a warm meal. Feeling something cold and wet splash onto her nose, she looked up at the sky. Large dark storm clouds were moving in. As another rain drop fell on her right shoulder, then another, then another, then it was coming in faster.

Followed by a loud rumble of thunder in the distance. Now everybody was soaked, looking to the others, she saw that they were at a lost to what to do next. Looking to Raven, she noticed her make shift bandage had fallen off in the rain and was nowhere to be seen. Walking around the edge, she spotted a ladder going down into an abandoned alleyway." Hey guys, I found away off of the roof!" She called. Walking over to her, Cindy looked down. Turning to Cynthia, she looked into the younger girls eyes, unsure. Cynthia gave her a reassuring smile before climbing down the ladder. Turning to Kevin, she said, "Why didn't you stop her? You know it's dangerous for her to wander off on her own like that. Cynthia!" she called down the ladder, her eyes narrowed. But the girl was already on the ground, out of hearing range.

Cindy's eyes narrowed some more as Cynthia looked up at her expectantly. Sighing she went down next, followed by Kevin who mumbled something about soggy underwear. Raven was about to climb down next when Mark grabbed her by the back of her shirt and placed her on his shoulders before climbing down himself. Now despite his size Mark could climb down a ladder pretty fast, next came George, then Jim and David and Alyssa and Bob, who was on David's back.

Last was Yoko, who nearly slipped several times. When she lost her grip and began to fall…

**Miss me? Well did you LOL well here is chapter five of Raven, hope you didn't forget about me. Well enjoy.**


	6. Fallen

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven. Cynthia belongs to Zombiedog001.

David looked up and it felt like his heart had stopped as he reached the ground. Yoko was falling and he felt he wouldn't be able to catch her in time; she was going to die if he didn't do something. Dropping Bob he lunged forward and managed to catch her. She only received an injured ankle in the process, she had bashed it on the way down. "You okay?" He asked. Yoko nodded and tried to stand up. Only to collapse again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" George asked, standing beside David, looking down at Yoko. When Bob began to cough, blood trickled down on corner of his mouth. Mark gasped and took a hold of him and leant him against the wall.

"Bob?" He asked, while George checked Yoko.

"Mark." Bob rasped. Turning to his friend, Mark knelt before him, concern shining in his dark eyes. "What is it?" He asked worried.

"I-I can't go on. You'll have to…kill me." Bob said, his breathing had become labored and his face was sweaty and contorted in pain. Mark's eyes widened as he gripped his friends shoulder gently.

"Y-you can't be serious!" He said.

"I'll only slow you down, look…" he said pointing to Raven, who was watching this from a distance. "That girl…is young, too young to be killed because of me." Bob panted, his hand dropping to his side. Mark stood there speechless, he knew there was no talking him out of it. Coughing Bob reached for his gun and held it to his head and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Everybody looked in the direction of the gunshot as Bob's hand dropped down to his side once again. "Bob!" Mark screamed as he clutched at his friends body. Slowly Kevin placed a hand on his friends shoulder, while George sighed.

"I'm sorry about your friend Mark. But we must continue."

"Oh, yeah and where are we going to go?" Jim asked. "The entire city is overrun with zombies!"

"But maybe the station was turned into a safe haven for survivors." Yoko said. Her ankle was bruised and swollen and probably hurt like a bitch, but not like she was complaining, and David liked that. What he didn't like was having until they got to the police station. Not that she was heavy, just that it left him vulnerable in a way. But as long as she was….David looked up questionably, why would he care suddenly? She was just a girl. A girl that was frightened.

Looking down at the shivering bundle in his arms. Yoko stopped shivering long enough to look up at him, with beautiful dark brown eyes.

"David!"

Turning around, he saw Jim beckoning him over as the others made their way to the RPD. While Cynthia was brandishing her knife, looking left and right, her eyes narrowed. Nearly tripping when something grabbed her ankle. Looking down she sighed frustrated, as she saw a zombie had latched on to her. Bringing her knife down on the things head, she grimaced as bone gave way like a rotting fruit.

Pulling her knife out she brought her foot down on its skull, mushy brain matter and other fluids squirted out.

"Urk!"

Looking up, she saw Jim place a hand to his mouth and turn away. Puking his guts out, Cynthia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure he was a coward, but hell if it wasn't for Raven looking to her for protection, she probably be the same way too. Wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his shirt, he turned back to them. Looking sheepish. Smiling sympathetically at him, Cynthia placed a hand on his back reassuringly.

Nodding to her, Jim followed after the rest of the group, trying not to look at the bodies and littered the ground. Especially the one that was sprawled out on a hood of a smashed up car. It was once a little girl, maybe about Raven's age. Crows had tore most of the skin off of her face, revealing glistening bone, one of the once blue eyes was now hanging out of its socket uselessly.

Her organ now surrounded her, her ribcage showing and her throat torn out. Jim looked away, a mixture of sorrow and horror. The girls mouth open in a silent scream, leaving nothing to imagine what the girls last moments were like. Turning away they continued on…

at the RPD

Rita watched as several of her fellow officers fought to protect any survivors they could find. Reloading her weapon, she looked to her right and saw Marvin clutching at his stomach, sweat trickling down his face. The fear washed from her face, replaced with worry as she knelt beside him. Looking up, he gave her a reassuring smile. But Rita wasn't falling for it, dropping to her knees, she pried his hands away from his stomach and gasped. There was a gaping wound in his abdomen, blood trickling steadily out and staining his light blue shirt.

"I-it's nothing compared to what happened to the others." He rasped and tried to stand up, but Rita pushed him back down, a small but sad smile on her lips. "You stay still; I'll got get some medical supplies from the storage room." Standing up straight, she turned to the other two officers. "Keep an eye on this man, I'll be back soon." Nodding the two officers stood by Marvin's side.

Leaving the room Rita looked left and right, making sure none of her undead comrades was around. Walking through the main lobby, she suddenly spun around towards the main door as it swung open. Her eyes widened as she lowered her gun in relief as she saw Kevin standing there, blood smeared on his face, and standing behind him were nine other survivors. Each covered in blood and other bodily fluids.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" she sighed, walking up to Kevin and wrapping her arms around him, well tried to anyway. He was just a tad too big in a way.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Alyssa said, wiping at her face, trying to get some of the blood off. But only managed to smear it across her face. Kevin growled and turned to the reporter, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Especially when dufus kept almost tripping me on the run here." She growled.

"I'm a dufus?" Kevin snarled as Alyssa nodded triumphantly. A smirk on her face, but her face suddenly took a look of surprise as Kevin got in her face. "Well maybe I wouldn't be a dufus if YOU learned to run faster!" He snarled.

"I was running as fast as I fucking could, so shut the fuck up you useless drunk!" Alyssa snarled.

Rita gasped and took a step back as Kevin pinned Alyssa against the wall, gripping her wrist tightly. Their faces inches apart, his breath hot on her face. "I would rather be a useless drunk, than a bitchy pain in the ass, which's nothing more than a waste of my goddamn time!" Kevin said slowly. Alyssa's eyes widened for a bit, then narrowed back into slits before Kevin let her go and turned away. Rita moved to get out of his way as he stood next to the fountain, taking deep breaths.

Looking to Mark, Rita whispered. "Lover's quarrel?"

Mark shook his head and whispered back, "Nah, dunno what that was but I wouldn't be surprised if they did end up getting together in the end." Rita smirked then nodded before turned away.

"Hey!" George called. Turning around once again Rita looked at him, her hand on her hip. "Do you have any medical supplies? Some of our group is hurt." He said. Rita nodded. "Yeah follow me; we got tons of med kits and stuff." Rita said heading towards a door.

Motioning Cindy to follow him George followed the blonde officer. Jim looked to Cynthia, who had a hand clasped over her right hand. Blood seeping through her fingers. On the way over things seemed to be going smoothly, that is until something that looked like a skinned dog leapt out of the shadows at them. It went for Cindy but Cynthia had got in its way, raising her hand to keep it from biting into her throat. Her scream still echoed in his mind as the dog bit down. Blood dribbled everywhere; she was knocked off her feet as it began to tug. George had held on to her, while Jim found a wooden baseball bat and brought it down on its head.

"You okay?" Jim asked. "How's your hand?"

"Hurts like a bitch, I'll need stitches but I think I'll live." She said. By now blood had formed a puddle on the ground and was continuing to grow. Sighing Jim decided that it was probably going to get dirty anyway so he took off his jacket and wrapped her injured hand in it. Well tried to anyway. So instead he held it to her hand. His jacket turned from a blue to a dark purple. But what surprised him was he didn't mind, he could always buy a new one.

TING!

Looking down at where the sound came from, Cynthia saw an odd looking coin. Raising an eyebrow in question, she bent down and reached for it, same time Jim did, their fingers touching before Cynthia pulled back. "Your lucky coin?" she asked. Jim nodded as he looked down at it. "Do you have a lucky charm or something?" He asked looking to her. Cynthia shook her head; she didn't really have a lucky…anything actually. Her fathers combat knife and her mothers' earrings maybe. But she just didn't know yet…

Raven watched as Cynthia and Jim talked quietly while they waited for George and Cindy to return. Her injured arm was hurting again and she had a headache, maybe she was coming down with something. Maybe whatever it was turning people into zombies was now inside her. Maybe it was only a matter of time, until she become on of them too…

**Well here is chapter 6 enjoy.**


	7. Patch Work

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven. Cynthia belongs to Zombiedog001

"Wow you got a lot of medical supplies here." Cindy stated.

"Yeah one would need a lot of medical supplies, especially when the one the get hurt the most is Kevin." Rita said.

"He get shot at a lot?" George asked.

"Sometimes." Rita said shrugging, "Then there are times when he gets hurt because he does idiotic stuff, pisses off the wrong people, or just has shit luck. Like for example in idiotic stuff, one time he decided it would be cool to juggle his and Marvin's guns. To say the least he almost blew his big toe off. An example of pissing the wrong people off. One time Kevin decided it would be funny to tease Chris Redfield, a S.T.A.R.S member. Unfortunately Kevin was a bit cocky and Chris a bit short tempered. Well to stay the least Kevin ended up with a broken nose." Rita paused for a minute or two, licking her lips and swallowing, before continuing.

"As for shit luck, Marvin threw this party at his house. Kevin was drunk which I'm sure is no big surprise for you I'm sure. So dumb ass decided to climb over Marvin's couch, lost his balance and-"Rita giggled a little then continued. "Kinda bagged himself on the back of the couch."

"Ow!" George said,

"Yeah no kidding." Rita said, handing him a bag of medical supplies. Taking it he stood up. Smiling at Cindy who gave him a small smile in return. Heading back out into the hall, seeing Kevin looking quite pissed off, a hand print on his left cheek.

"You two at it again?" George asked, as he walked up to Yoko, who had fallen asleep in David's arms.

"Aw, isn't that cute, she likes you." Cindy stated, receiving a dirt look from David. Looking down at Yoko, he saw that she was asleep. Narrowing his eyes he looked away. Instead he watched as George wrapped up her ankle and turned to Raven, kneeling down beside the girl. Letting out a curious grunt, George took a hold of Raven's arm and ran his finger along one of the gashes. Curious himself David moved to stand beside him and knelt down.

Making sure he didn't wake Yoko up. Seeing that the skin around the gashes had turned an infected looking red, he moved in for a closer looked before looking to Raven, who was looking down at her arm.

"Does it hurt?" George asked. Raven shrugged her shoulder, "Just a throbbing pain is all." She said.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" George asked. "Got a headache, possibly a migraine but that's not unusual for me, so expect nose bleeds in a little while." Raven said. George nodded and began to stitch her arm up and bandaged it. Nodding her thanks Raven turned to a very angry Alyssa who was busy looking around.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much? You just met today." Turning to her Alyssa narrowed her eyes in thought. "You know I think it's just because I find him annoying in a way, or maybe it's just because I'm a bitch." Alyssa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'll tell you what I think." Raven said, having her kneel down and whisper in her ear. "I think…you like him!" Raven said in a sing-song voice. Jumping up startled she accidentally smashed into Mark, who in surprise fell backwards. "You okay?" Raven asked. Mark nodded and got to feet.

"What was that about?" Jim asked.

"Nothing, nothing…." Alyssa said, and then knelt in front of Raven again. "I DO NOT like him!" she hissed, pointing at Raven who only smirked.

BAM! BAM!

Rita cursed and pulled away from the group and ran through the door she came from. "Rita?" Kevin said and was about to follow her, when he stopped and turned to the others. "You guys stay here, I'll try and make it back soon." He said and was gone before anyone could respond.

"Idiot!" David muttered shaking his head, "He's going to get himself killed." He said, looking down at Yoko, who had woke up and was busy looking down at her injured ankle. "Think you'll be okay to walk?" He asked.

Nodding Yoko leapt out of his arms and walked around on her injured ankle. It didn't hurt as much now, but it still hurt. David placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should stick by me anyway." He said. Nodding Yoko let him put an arm around his neck. Her fingers brushing against his ponytail, Yoko was surprised to feel how soft it was. Realizing that her fingers were lingering in his hair. She quickly pulled her hands on of his reach, and put too much pressure on her injured ankle and feel backwards.

Landing hard on her butt. David gave her a disapproving look and helped her up again. Her cheeks were burning and tears burned in her eyes, tears of embarrassment. Making sure he didn't see her face, she wiped her face, covering up with a sniffle.

"Should we follow him? He could be in trouble." Cindy said, moving toward the door, but George put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, as the door swung open and Kevin, Rita and a cop they didn't know ran in. Followed by the pain filled screams of the less fortunate. As Kevin moved to close the door, when two dark shapes darted past him. The closest one landed in front of Cindy, a dog. Snarling it lunged at her, gasping Cindy backed away, tripping as she did. Which was lucky for her, cause if she didn't the dog would've ripped her throat out. Watching as it sailed over her head and knocked George down. Her eyes widened as the German Shepard landed on his chest, saliva dripping onto his suit. When a metal pipe connected with its back, tearing off a flap of skin, revealing glistening muscle.

Leaping off of him, the dog turned to its attacker, Raven stood there; her eyes narrowed and swung her pipe again, striking its shoulder. A piece of bone protruding out of the flesh, blood spurting out of the wound. Its ears flattened against its head, its teeth bared. Charging at her, the dog leapt at her and Raven swung her pipe as if it were baseball bat and connected with the dogs head. Blood and bone spraying everywhere as the dogs body flew over head and slid to a stop as Marks feet. George looked up at Raven bewildered.

Calming down he nodded his thanks to her and straightened his suit and made sure there were no injuries he could see, he gave Cindy a reassuring smile. Sighing in relief Cindy smiled back at him.

**Wow that was fast, well here is chappy seven** **hope you like it. And to ZD I was wondering if I could pair Cynthia up with Jim or something up like that, I was just going to have it as a sibling like relationship but…I'm a romance fanatic. Your choice really. Oh and for those who are Dinocrisis fan I'll be writing a Dinocrisis fanfic call Sweet Surrender so check it out. Bye.**


	8. Dogs

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven, while ZombieDog001 owns Cynthia.

"We should go to the parking lot; we might find some sort of transportation down there." Kevin said.

"And if we don't then what?" David asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

"Then we'll look for another way out of the city." Kevin said. David's eyes narrowed a little more as Kevin crouched in front of that injured cop, "Marvin what happened, when did this place get over run with zombies and such." Kevin said.

"I don't know Kevin, it started out when those murders started up again. Too bad none of the S.T.A.R.S is around to tell us what's going on." Marvin rasped, his fingers stained crimson, as he stood up.

"Hey take it easy, you're not well." Raven said, ducking under Kevin's arm. Kneeling before Marvin, her hand on his. Marvin smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"Don't worry about me kiddo, but there is something you should know…there is no means of escape down in the parking lot, you'll have to go to the train station." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, his fists clenched.

"There is no way out that way, you have to go to the train station and get out of the city that way."

"You know he had a point Kevin." Cynthia said, her hand bandaged up, the bleeding had stopped, but it was only a matter of time before she did something to cause it to bleed again. "We have go through the zoo to get there, and god knows what's lurking there." Yoko said.

Kevin snarled, his face turning red.

"Wait…before you go, you might as well go down the parking garage anyway. In our squad car is a little…gift for you." Rita said. Looking at her Kevin nodded and turned to the others,

"Can you guys stay here? I'll be back soon." With that he was gone.

Alyssa watched as Kevin disappeared, a hand on her chest. _That dumbass is going to get himself killed. _She thought. Then pulled away from the group, despite the others protests and silently began following the officer. Picking up a crowbar on the way.

Click, click, click! Turning around she saw two, three no four undead dogs standing there. Drool dripping down their chins as they eyed her. Three of them were German Shepard's one was blood hound, their eyes glowing with insatiable hunger. Growling the bloodhound lunged at her, acting fast Alyssa swung her crow bar, but missed. Backing up Alyssa stepped in a puddle of water and slipped. Landing hard on her butt, Alyssa groaned. When one of the German Shepard's lunged for her. Swinging her crowbar again, she caught it in the snout, half of it tearing off, revealing glistening muscle. Infected blood dripping on to her shoes.

Swinging at it again, the crowbar connected with the side of its head, causing it to cave in. Standing up Alyssa pried it from its head, just as another of the dogs came at her, swing her crowbar once again; she caught this one right across its head. Brain and bone flying everywhere as its body slid to a stop beside her. Two more dogs left.

Aroooo! Aroooooo!

"No!" Alyssa hissed, as three more dogs came from behind, all German Shepard's. "Screw this!" She muttered and ran past them and down the hall, the pack of dogs on her tail. Alyssa had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to make it out of this in one piece. Picking up the pace as one of the canines snapped at her ankles.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna die here! _She thought. Looking over her shoulder, she cursed as one of the dogs leapt at her, fangs gleaming in the dim light, eyes a blood red, body sleek and decaying. On instinct she raised her arm to protect herself, but she knew they would be on her within seconds…

Cindy was worried neither Kevin nor Alyssa were back yet. She knew Kevin was armed but Alyssa was not, so there was no doubt that Alyssa was probably dead. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Worried about them aren't you?" George asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I lost hope when I saw how bad it was; in fact I don't even think we'll make it out of this city alive." She whispered, looking down at the ground. George sighed,

"Cindy…" he sighed as she sat near the fountain. "Cindy!" He said louder.

Looking up at him, he embraced her. Her eyes wide, "I know you're scared, so please just trust me when I say we'll get out of here." He said.

Closing Cindy hugged him back, she didn't know why but around George she felt safe.

Raven looked to them and smiled. Looking to Cynthia she was surprised to see the teen looking back at her, "You okay Raven?" she asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you, how are you feeling Cynthia?" Raven asked, eyeing her bandaged hand.

"Fairly good, still hurt, but what can you do shit happens." Cynthia said shrugging her shoulders. Her earrings reflecting the light from above.

"We'll have to cut through the zoo won't we?" Raven asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Cynthia said.

"You know…I used to like going to the zoo with my family and friends…but with all this going on…I don't look forward to going to the zoo." Raven said, shaking her head.

"I know what you mean." Cynthia said, placing a hand on Raven's head, a few strands of red hair falling through her fingers. Raven looked up at her again, her brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"What is it?" Raven asked. Cynthia shook her head and looked a head of her…

Alyssa grunted as the dog knocked her down, she was surprised that the dog only managed to rip her clothes and give her a few scratches. Suddenly she was tackled from behind. One of the dogs had her pinned, its claws digging into her back. Drool dribbling onto the back of her suit.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Shots rang out and the dog fell off of her. Dead. Looking up she saw Kevin, his eyes narrowed, gun in hand. Lowering his weapon Kevin around at the body of dogs, all with their heads bashed in. Then looked at the bloody crowbar clutched in her hands. Smirking he looked to her,

"Been busy have we?" he asked, helping her up.

"Give me a break…I was trying to be helpful, since it looks like you couldn't be bother to dispose of them yourself." She muttered, brushing herself off. The scratches had stung it wasn't as bad compare to some.

"So what did they leave you?" Alyssa asked.

"Don't know yet, I haven't gotten to the garage yet, and as for the dogs…they were caged up when I came through her." Kevin said. "And I'll take it you'll be tagging along?" he questioned.

Alyssa nodded and looked down at her gore stained crowbar, she consider wiping it off on her suit. But thought against it as some of the gunk dripped onto the ground. Following after Kevin she looked at his back, down to his ass, smirking she continued to stare. _You know for a drunk he does have a nice body, not to mention good looks._

"Enjoying the view?" Kevin asked, looking over his shoulder at her, smirking.

Narrowing her eyes Alyssa looked away, gripping her crowbar tighter. Finally arriving at the garage. He walked to the patrol car on the far right, opening the door; he let out a triumphant laugh. Looking in his direction, she saw him hold up a Desert Eagle and some ammo for it.

"Not as good as my own gun but still sweet."

Aroooo! Arooooo!

Kevin looked to Alyssa and smirked.

"Let's see how good this thing really is." He said as the sound of the dogs' claws clicking against the ground came closer…

**Well here's chappy eight of Raven, sorry for the whole undead dog overload guess I need conflict, something to get Kevin and Alyssa to stick together for a while. Well I'm going to bed, its 4:11 as some of you can see I have tendency for staying up late sometimes. So good night and I'll get the other chaps up as soon as I can.**


	9. Lions, Tigers and Bears Oh, my

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Raven. Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia.

Everybody looked up as they heard gunshots in the distances.

"Think that was…" Yoko started, but didn't finish, she knew she wasn't going to get answer anyway; she was used to people not listening to her when she already knew the answer. Looking down at the ground, she was tired of feeling helpless, pushing off of David, she put all her weight on hurt foot, despite David's protests, and it didn't hurt too much this time.

"What are you doing?" David asked, reaching out to touch her. Looking down at his waist, she saw his knife and snatched it.

"Yoko!" David called as she half limped; half ran down the hall, to the door that Alyssa and Kevin disappeared through. She was pretty fast as David tried to catch up. But Yoko got to the door first, just a David reached out to prevent her from closing the door, she slammed it on his fingers, retching a curse from him. Leaping over bodies of dogs and down the hall, failing to notice movement in the shadows.

David cursed as he chased after her, his eyes narrowed. First she steals his knife, and then she runs off. _Bold kid, I'll give you that, but stupid none the less. _He thought. He watching as Yoko darting around the corner and screamed. Picking up speed David turned the corner and stopped, standing in front of her, his wrench ready. Swinging the wrench at the dog, he smirked as the wrench embedded in its head. Causing it to drop to the ground.

Prying the knife out of Yoko's hands, glaring at her. Looking down at the ground. David sighed and helped her up, his hand gripping hers tightly.

"I hope you know that it was stupid to run off like that, and steal my knife, I don't like that." David said.

"Now are you going to tell me why you ran off like that?"

"I wanted to help Kevin…and Alyssa…" Yoko said.

"What if they're already dead huh? You want to be next?" David growled, gripping her by her arms as gunshots rang out, followed by footsteps coming in their direction. Looking in that direction, they saw Kevin and Alyssa running around the corner, blood dribbling down Alyssa's cheek.

"Run?" She screamed,

With out a second thought David grabbed Yoko's arm and began to run. Tripping Yoko began to fall, when David caught her and continued to run to the door. The others watched as, their weapons trained on them, when they realized who it was they relaxed. Slamming the door closed Kevin sighed and slumped against the door, his eyes closed his new found weapon in hand.

"You guys okay?" Raven asked, pulling away from the group, strands of falling into her face as she knelt before Kevin.

"I'm alright, just tired is all." Kevin panted. "Hey Cynthia!" He called.

Walking up to him, Cynthia looked down at him.

"What is it?" she asked as Kevin reached into his holster and pulled out his colt. Handing it to he smiled.

"Thought you might need a weapon other than that knife, hope you know how to use it." He said and stood up and walked to Rita, who was kneeling next to Marvin, helping him bandage his wound. Pulling her up after he was done, Kevin held up the Desert Eagle.

Smirking Kevin looked at the gun then at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Receiving an angered growl from Marvin and an astonished gasp from Alyssa and Cynthia. Cynthia smirked as Alyssa's eyes narrowed, Rita pulled away disgusted. Slapping him hard across the face, wiping that smug smirk off his face.

"Well enough of that we should head to the train station, hope you're ready for whatever freaks await us." Mark said.

None of the others said anything as they walked out the doors, Marvin and Rita close behind.

"Rita…" Marvin whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Rita murmured, looking to him.

"Rita if I don't make it I just want you to know that I love you." Marvin whispered, his eyes ahead of him, checking his ammo. Rita's eyes widened as she looked to him again.

"But nothing will happen to you…I promise." She said. Marvin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Rita…" he said shaking his head, but didn't say anymore.

Raven growled quietly and gripped her pipe tighter, stepping of corpses and debris, smoke from a nearby fire filled the air. Sounds of glass shattering, screams, the sounds of metal crunching. Tires screeching, gunfire and any other chaotic sound echoed all around.

SMASH!

Looking up she gasped as she saw a man falling from a sixth floor window of a building. A flock of crows, larger than normal were pecking at him, tearing skin off of his body as he fell screaming all the way.

Splat!

Raven grimaced as she heard the sound of the body hitting the concrete. Taking her hand Cynthia led Raven away as the crows continued to feast. The sounds of flesh being ripped from his body echoed through the night. Raven closed her eyes, how many more will die because of this nightmare. She already knew so many people lost their lives trying to escape this city. So many loved ones, so many innocent gone.

Sticking close to the group she looked around. Cynthia was surprised that they had not been attacked yet. Looking down at the gun in her hands, the cold, heavy metal shining in the light, like an onyx ring. She could feel the weight of the ammo in her right pocket. The gun made her feel safer than her knife. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Rita and Marvin were lagging behind.

Looking to Kevin and the others, she saw that they didn't seem to notice, stopping she waited for them to catch up.

"You guys okay? You're slowing down." She said. Rita and Marvin nodded and began to pick up speed. As a lone zombie crawled out from underneath a wrecked car, its decaying fingers brushing against Rita's leg. Groaning in disgust Rita brought her foot down on its hand, once, twice, three times, turning the hand into bloody mush, but that didn't stop the zombie as it crawled out and stood up, reaching for Rita.

Pulling out her gun she pulled the trigger, the bullet shot through its eye, tearing through its brain, before exiting out the back of its skull. The zombie let out a dying moan before dropping to the ground.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kevin asked as he and the others ran up to them. Cynthia was about to say something, when she was cut off by the sounds of shuffling feet and hunger filled moans.

Then zombies began to pour out onto the street, out of alley ways, windows and cars, moaning as they reached out towards them. The group held out their weapons as the undead crowded them, blocking their exit, but that didn't mean they weren't going to go without a fight.

"We got to either make a path through them or find a way past them one of the two." George growled. A broom in his hand, his eyes narrowed, Cindy behind him, a bat in hand, determination shining in her eyes. Raven stood next to Kevin, her hands were shaking, she was scared she wasn't going to deny it either.

The zombies were closing in fast, their bony fingers grazing their arms and shoulders and faces. The first one to reach them clutched at David's shoulders. Growling David swung his knife at it, the blade burying itself in its head, blood dribbling down its face as he pulled his knife out. The zombie dropping to the ground. While Cynthia was having trouble of her own, as four zombies surrounded her. One clutched at her shoulder as she took one of them down. As the zombie that was holding on to her bit down on her left shoulder.

"Ah, fucking cock sucker!" She screamed, as the other zombie bit into her right forearm. "Ah! Son of a bitch! Let go of me you shit face!" She cursed as she shoved it away from her.

Pulling the trigger twice, she disposed of the two of them before taking care of the zombies that had cornered Rita and Marvin. Blood spurted out of the bullet wounds; Rita smiled her thanks as she clutched at her bleeding shoulder. Moving toward the group, slowly but surely they made their way out of the crowd of zombies. Raven panted as she swung at the zombies with all the strength a ten year old could muster, when she began to feel dizzy, sick, and unsteady.

Her pipe falling from her hands, her vision blurring and before she knew it she was falling. Hearing someone yell her name before everything went dark.

"Raven!" Kevin called as he caught her, lifting her up and ran to meet up with the group, who had managed to get at a safe distance away from the undead horde. Looking down at Raven he sighed, why would she suddenly just collapse? She was doing fine before, so why now? Kevin continued to look down at her, she looked ill, had she come down with some sickness? No, maybe it wasn't that maybe it was fatigue.

Looking to the others, he saw that they where staring at a large gate, the sign above it said, "Raccoon City Zoo." _Well at least we're close to getting where we need to be._ He thought.

While the group entered the zoo, three figures watched. They were unfazed by all that was happening, because in a way they were a lot like the monsters that overrun Raccoon City. They stood on top of a nearby building, their arms crossed over their chests, a figure with spiky black hair stood in front of the other two; he was wearing an Umbrella Uniform, his skin abnormally pale; it gave him an eerie glow under the moonlight. His eye color was also abnormal as well, instead of a normal, green, blue, hazel or brown or any normal color they were dark red, reptilian slitted pupils, a pair of wire framed glasses perched on his nose.

"Well, well looks like we have a group of survivors entering the zoo." He muttered. A smirk on his face, the wind blowing stray strands of hair away from his face, a predatory gleam in his eye as he looked to his comrade on his right.

A young male about thirteen. With dark brown hair that was slicked back, though he too works for Umbrella he did not wear the Uniform, instead he wore a black hoodie with a skull on it and a pair of tan pants. Again like the first he too wasn't human, the whites of his eyes were black and his pupils slitted, his eyes grey, his face stoic, a combat knife in his hands, stained with blood, his blood. He had carved a six pointed star into the back of his right hand, the crimson liquid standing out vividly against his pale skin.

The first Umbrella agent looked to the person on his left. A woman about twenty with dark red hair and a scar through her left eye, she like the first one wore an Umbrella uniform. Her remaining eye like the other was reptilian and a milky blue, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, she moved to sit on the ledge, her hair going down her back.

"Think we should dispose of them before Umbrella is involved?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her two comrades.

"No I don't think so, I have a feeling they won't find anything out, or making it out of this alive." The kid muttered, a hand on his chin I thought, his eyes settled on Raven who lay in Kevin's arms.

"Why do you say that Jonathan?" the girl asked, smirking at the kid, as he glared at her in turn.

"What makes you think they'll find out its Umbrella's doing? They might just think that hell froze over or something." Jonathan said. "Besides Rose we can risk letting them know what we are."

Rose only nodded and looked down at her hands. "Yeah you have point there kid, we may not be as strong as Wesker but we're still B.O.W.S none the less, so we should keep a low profile." She said.

"Now that you two got that out of the way, let's continue to watch our little horde of survivors as they battle their way through lion, tiger and bears oh, my!"

"Jude…you're fucking insane you know that right?" Jonathan sighed as Jude began to giggle insanely…

**Well here we are chapter nine, yes I know I added three inhuman characters into the fic, but don't just add interest to some of you? Besides they'll play a HUGE role in the sequel! R/r**


	10. Battle with a tiger

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Raven, Jude, Rose and Jonathan. While Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia.

They had made it half way through the zoo, they heard the sounds of nearby infected animals, picking up the pace Jim stood next to Cynthia, who was dabbing at her wounds, cursing, her eyes narrowed.

"You okay?" he whispered, placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"I've been better." She muttered, giving him a small smile. Gingerly touching her wounds, Jim pulled his fingers away. Looking a head of him, he saw the bag that Cindy held, he thought about stopping them so he could tend to Cynthia's wounds but God knows if something would jump out at them.

So instead he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Mmm! Hmmm!" Raven moaned and began to stir. Blinking a couple of times she looked up to see Kevin looking down at her. Relief shining in his blue eyes, Cindy and Yoko looking over his shoulder at her.

"Hey kiddo are you okay? You just suddenly collapsed." Cindy said, moving to stand beside Kevin.

"I'm fine; I think fatigue got to me." Raven said, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm better now." Raven said, catching sight of Cynthia, who was still tending to her wound.

"Cynthia is you okay?" She asked walking up to her friend.

"I'm okay, I was more worried about you sweetie." Cynthia said, placing a hand on her shoulder, Raven's eyes remained on Cynthia's wounds. Then spotted something to the right, a café, the sign above it said Elephant café. Placing a finger on her chin she looked to the others.

"Maybe we should stop here, some of us need injuries to be tended to." She suggested.

"I don't know." Yoko said, "That place might be infested with zombies, or worst."

"Mark and I will search the area, and then we'll let you know." Kevin said as Mark stood beside him and made his way to the café, followed by Kevin. David looked to Yoko, who was biting her lip looking left and right. Jumping as a large cat roared in the distance.

While in the café Mark and Kevin looked around for any threat what so ever. Finding non, they relaxed as Mark beckoned the others in. Yoko sighed as she slumped down in a seat, her elbow resting on the counter. A few blood droplets here and there, a few scattered plates and silver wear. But other than that it was relatively clean, David sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder, looking to him Yoko looked at him oddly.

Smirking David removed his hand and sighed.

SMASH!

Cindy turned just as something large and decaying, sleek and feline came at her. Its ears flat against its decaying head, fangs bared and claws out, like the dogs, patches of skin and fur were missing, bone revealed on its right shoulder. When she was shoved out of the way by Marvin, who was knocked down by the large Bengal tiger as it went for his throat.

Roaring the tiger swiped at him, its claws slicing into his forearm. Screaming Marvin tried to fight the tiger off, but it was too powerful. Fanning out Kevin and the other armed survivors readied their guns. Pulling the trigger, Rita growled, as the bullet made its mark behind the tiger's ear, reddish-black blood dribbling down the side of its face and onto Marvin's uniform, staining it purple. Roaring again the tiger swiped at Marvin again, this time going for his face, but Marvin moved in time, what would've ripped his face off only left him with three bloody scratches.

Growling Kevin took aim and fired. The bullet blowing through its left paw. Watching it explode shards of bone and muscle spraying everywhere. Hissing in pain the tiger leapt off of Marvin, holding its injured leg close to its body. Blood pooling underneath it, its eyes narrowed dangerously as it eyed Kevin. Every muscle in its body tensed as it leapt on to the counter, slowly and sleekly making its way to Kevin, stopping it shook its self out lunged at Kevin.

Backing up Kevin only managed to have his vest ripped. Sighing in relief Kevin took aim at its right eye. Pulling the trigger, but the tiger leapt off the table and onto the table behind him, the bullet chipping the marble counter. Spinning around, he took aim again and fired, the bullet burying itself into its snout. Blood spraying everywhere. Roaring the tiger shook its head left and right, its blood splashing on to David and Kevin's face. Groaning in disgust they wiped it off with the back of their hands.

While doing that the tiger lunged for Kevin again, when he was shoved out of the way. Alyssa screamed in pain as the tigers claws ripped through her side, warm blood staining her suit a dark crimson. Closing her eyes tightly she clutched at her side, blood trickling through her fingers. David watched stunned as Alyssa dropped to the ground, before his eyes shifted to Kevin who got up and was looking to Alyssa, stunned as well.

The tiger growled in satisfaction before turning to Cynthia, growling Cynthia aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet blowing through its eye, tearing through its brain and out the back of its head. Its remaining eye widened as if in shock, it remained on its feet for a little while before it collapsed sideways, blood pooling around it, blood dripping off of the table it stood on, its eye rolled back in its head. Raven looked to Cynthia, who had lowered the gun and was examining her bandaged up wounds, strands of hair falling into her face. Looking down at the once magnificent beast that lay before her, she was surprised that she didn't have second thoughts for working with animals.

Sighing she watched as Kevin picked Alyssa up, blood staining his arms as he brought her over to George, who groaned and reached for medical supplies. Alyssa gasped; sweat pouring down her face, her face contorted in pain, her blood stained hands clutching at Kevin's vest.

Yoko watched with wide eyes as blood dribbled to the plain white ground. The blood standing out vividly against the white. Her eyes remained on the crimson droplets, burning into her mind, her body was trembling, and blood from the tiger stained her jacket. A few strands of hair falling into her face, she didn't move to brush it out of the way. Guilt overwhelming her, she knew in away she was responsible of this, Umbrella was involved. Tears streaming down her cheeks, pushing away from the counter and ran out the door, no one seemed to notice cause no know called out to her.

Running as far and as fast as she could. Her eyes over flowing with tears, nearly tripping as she ran, gasping and sobbing he legs began to hurt after a while, slowing to a stop, she rested in front of the alligator habitat, leaning against the glass, tears dribbling down her neck. While she was busy crying something in the water stirred. A reptilian spine cutting through the water followed by three more spines cutting through the water. Followed by four pairs of yellow reptilian eyes locked on her…

Cynthia jumped as someone tapped her on her uninjured shoulder. Turning around, she saw Jim looking down at her, concern shining in his brown eyes, "You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was shaking, then again so was she, well probably every body.

But she couldn't find it in her to look away. His eyes were locked onto her hers, hers were locked onto his, their faces inching closer.

"Hello! Earth to Cynthia!" He yelled, waving a hand in front of her face. Jumping Cynthia was brought out of her little trance.

"Oh, uh huh?" she muttered, blinking a few times.

"Are you alright girl? You went off in your own little world. Tired?" he asked. Cynthia nodded, blinking slowly. Jim smiled and held her closely, making Cynthia blush slightly. "Yeah, we all are I think." He said. Cynthia took this time to admire some more, she had to admit Jim was a good-looking guy, dark skinned, friendly, a bit loud mouthed and a bit of a scaredy cat. But he had a reason to be scared.

But all in all Cynthia was developing a crush on Jim. She also had this theory that

Alyssa had a crush on Kevin, and Kevin had a crush on her. But she assumed everybody knew that. Looking to Kevin, she noticed the girl was looking out the window.

"Raven?" she asked.

Turning around Raven looked at her friend.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah just thought I saw someone on the roof of that nearby building, probably just my imagination." Raven said.

"Or maybe there are survivors." Cynthia said shrugging her shoulders. Looking to Alyssa, Raven whispered to Cynthia.

"Think she'll be okay?"

Cynthia shrugged her shoulders, while looking to David, her eyes widening in realization that Yoko was nowhere in sight.

"David where's Yoko?" she asked. Looking at her oddly David looked to where Yoko once stood. Finding her gone, surprised he looked around for her. He knew she wasn't dead in the café because the tiger didn't even come near her. Did she run off again? Narrowing his eyes he jumped over the counter and crouched down. Receiving odd looks from Kevin and Cindy. Standing up with a Beretta and a couple clips in hand, before leaping over the counter and exited the café, disappearing into the night…

**Thank you people for your reviews now to answer them:**

**Tinkies: I'm glad you like this fic and as to answer your question I may pair one of my BOW's up with someone. Maybe dunno yet.**

**Zombiedog001: Yes there's going to be a sequel or sequels, just to be on the safe side, because I know once I finish the sequel I'll be wanting to write another one. LOL. And two sequels for Curiosity killed the cat too just so you know. I figure your name started with an R but I wasn't too sure, I knew to mention its in one of our PM's **

**so enough of this rambling R/r peeps.**


	11. Jude

Disclaimer-I only own Raven. ZD owns Cynthia and I own the plot. Now on another note I would like to say sorry to those to waited so patiently to these updates, I have been busy for awhile since I got a job. And to ZD you're probably getting tired of me saying it over and over but other readers need to know. So everybody R/R and forgive me.

Jude smirked as he watched as one of the survivors ran through the zoo. "My," he murmured a hand on his chin. "Looks like one of the sheep has strayed away from its flock." An evil glint shone in his eyes as he leapt off the six story building and landed in front of his prey.

David took a step back in surprise, his eyes wide. "Did I scare you?" the person purred, standing up he fixed his glasses, a smirk on his lips. David said as he calmed down glaring at the stranger. Jude brushed himself off and walked over to David, it was then David noticed his eyes, inhuman and unusual. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What is something wrong?" Jude asked seeming concerned, which then turned into a look of pure hatred. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jude." Jude said bowing. David narrowed his eyes and went for his knife, but Jude was faster as he grabbed David's wrist and snapped it.

Grunting David clutched at his wrist, glaring at his attacker. David swung at him with his uninjured fist, connecting with Jude's jaw, but Jude was unfazed by the blow. Jude smirked as David stumbled surprised.

"I hope you're not surprised, I am after all not human." Jude said, the tackled David to the ground. Landing a few feet away from him, his elbows smashing hard into the ground. Getting up David wiped the blood from his split lip. The kicked Jude in the stomach. This merely took his breath away; David growled and reached for his knife with his uninjured hand. Swiping it across Jude's face, a thin line of blood formed across his face, but soon disappeared as Jude healed dabbing at where the wound once was, the blood still remained, wiping it off on his sleeve. Jude then narrowed his eyes and kicked David in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Kneeling David gasped, trying to catch his breath…

While Yoko wiped her eyes dry, not noticing that she was being watched, snot dribbled out of her nose, her eyes were blood shot and puffy, and her throat hurt too. But she was amazed that she hadn't been attacked yet. She turned around to face the habitat as saw four pairs of eyes staring at her, moving slowly towards her. _Shit! _She thought eyes wide as she tried to back away. When one of the gators lunged at her, its body was long and decaying and slimy. Its snout and jaws were longer and so were its teeth. Bits of unknown meat stuck between its curved lethal teeth.

Yoko knew it was probably flesh of some unfortunate human who crossed paths with it. The first one leapt over the glass and snapped at her, causing her to jump back, tripping over her own feet, scarping on of her elbows on the cement. Whimpering Yoko slowly got to her feet, the gator lunged at her again, its teeth grazing her injured ankle. Blood seeping from the cuts as she screamed louder.

David looked up from where he was kneeling, blood streaming from his nose and lips and various cuts on his body. The scream echoed into the night. Yoko's scream. Grunt he stood up, dropping to his knees once and got to his feet, coughing up blood and blinking a couple of times. "Yoko…" he rasped and jogged in the direction the scream came from, his mind going back to that "Creature" that called himself Jude. What the hell was he? His eyes, those inhuman blood red eyes. David picked up speed, wishing that he had something other than a wrench and a knife, but still he didn't know what kind of situation she had gotten herself into, if it was a slow creature they could out run it.

If not…then they would have to find away past it. He saw movement ahead of him; he saw a human shape and something reptilian. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, alligators, four of them, they had surrounded Yoko, his legs began to ache, blood spilling down his face…

Kevin cursed as he stuck a cigarette between his lips, rummaging through his pockets for his lighter, his brow furrowed in thought. When someone lit his cigarette for him, looking down he saw Raven standing in front of him, a green lighter in her hand, a four leaf clover on the side. Flipping the lid back on it Raven busied herself with examining the lighter. Kevin smirked.

"You know smoking is bad for your health." Kevin said. Raven looked up at him, her eyes dull and full of sorrow, no smile graced her lips, Kevin was sure the poor girl would never smile again.

"You're one to talk, but then again there are worst ways to die, not like your going to keel over anytime soon. Other than a bullet to the brain if you become one of them…" Raven then remained quiet, what was there to say? He already knew this.

"So…where did you get the lighter from?" Kevin asked.

"It was my mom's, she got it from a friend, and she said it was for luck, I managed to snatch it when I ran." She said.

"Luck huh?" Kevin muttered and held out his hand. Raven rummaged through her pocket and took out the lighter and handed it to him. Kevin examined, turning it over in his hand, noting specks of blood and a bloody finger print on it, his thumb trailing past the clover indentation on it. Turning it over in his hand once more he handed it back to her. "I think we'll need more than just luck."

Raven nodded and pocketed the lighter once again. _Mom, _she thought, looking down at her feet.

"Well make it out of here kid don't worry. You won't end up like so many others." Kevin said his gloved fingers brushing against her cheek. That was it; she promised herself that she wasn't going to cry no more. But she couldn't help it as tears streamed down her face, biting her lip to keep from sobbing, but it was already too late as more tears streamed down her face. _There's one promise I broke to myself. _She thought as she tried in vain to stop the tears.

Kevin blew smoke out of his lungs, the smoke perched between his fingers and pulled Raven close, running a hand through her hair, her face pressed into his chest, Kevin closed his eyes and held her close, poor kid. He had to give her credit though, she was strong that's for damn sure. For a ten year old. Not even when he her age did he have such determination and strength. Looking to Alyssa, she had stopped bleeding, her breathing normal again, but still not conscious. He hoped, prayed that she lived, she may have been a total bitch but he liked her.

David panted as he grabbed Yoko's hand and yanked her up. Jumping over one on the gators and started running towards the café. Glaring at Yoko from the corner of his eye, the kid had a real knack for running away and getting into trouble. Something about her made him suspicious. He would have to have a little talk with her when they were safe. His wrist hurt like a bitch too, maybe if they were still there he'd have George fix him up, he needed it.

Yoko managed to keep up with him despite her injuries and his speed, all in all though it's not like he'd tolerate her anymore if she ran away again…

**Again sorry for the delay, been busy with work, hope this will hold you off until I update again. But for now I'll work on chappy 12 for a while.**


	12. Lions

Disclaimer-I only own Raven, Rose, Jonathan and Jude along with the plot. While Cynthia belongs to Zombiedog001. And Resident evil belongs to Capcom all together.

George looked around at the group, David hadn't come back from god knows where. For all he knew he could be dead looking to Cindy who sat at one of the tables, looking down at her hands. Walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, jumping she looked up at him. George looked at her concerned. Saying nothing she smiled reassuringly to him,

"You okay?" he asked, Cindy nodded, letting her smile disappear. George wasn't buying it, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, causing her eyes to widen.

"I know you're not telling the truth." George whispered.

"Okay, okay so I'm not okay that last attack had me spooked, rattled…scared." Cindy muttered. George knelt in front of her face cupped in his hands. Cindy tried to pull away but George had a firm grip on her chin. George used his other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes, looking in her eyes, he was surprised at how much they remained him of his wife's, she had past away three years ago. Sure she may pf been a total bitch when he was with her always blaming him for her problems in life. Until the accident. But enough of that, Cindy placed on his shoulder, jumping he looked down at her.

"Mine letting go of my face? I need to check on Marvin he isn't looking good." Cindy said pushing away from him, checking the injured cop's wounds. Leaning over him, she began to check his wounds, her jaw dropping in surprise. Then calmed down, hoping no one saw her surprised expression.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

Well so much for seeing her expression. Cindy looked to Cynthia then looked to Raven, who had stopped crying and was drying her eyes. Rushing over to her, Cindy grabbed her bandaged arm. Unwrapping her wound Cindy's eyes widened. Her wound was no longer and infected looking red, it was now scabbed over and looking worst. Looking to Raven she gasped at how pale and sweaty the girl was. Then Raven's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell on to the ground.

Raven!" They shout and surrounded the fallen girl, blood trickling out of her nose and she was having hard time breathing. George knelt down next to the girl and took her temperature, his eyes widened as he took his hand away.

"She's running a fever." He said and began to lift her up, as David and Yoko barged in, neither saying anything as they looked down at Raven. David looked up at George with a questioning gaze.

"She collapsed." George said "I don't know if this is some sort of disease of what-"

"It's the G-virus." Yoko cut in and everybody diverted their attention to her. Yoko looked down at the ground.

"How do you know that?" Kevin asked.

No response.

"Yoko!" Kevin said louder.

Still no response. Suddenly David smacked her on the shoulder. Jumping Yoko looked to him then looked away.

"I….used to work with Umbrella and I helped create this virus the G-virus with Birkin and a few on my other colleges. Little did any of us the consequences of our actions." David gripped Yoko's arm hard, jerking her again his chest, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You mean to tell me that you work-"

"Worked."

"Worked with Umbrella, that Umbrella was responsible for this bullshit." David growled. Yoko nodded and slowly looked down at the ground; he was going to slit her throat for sure now. But Cindy yanked Yoko out of his grip and glared at David who just glared right back. Looking to Yoko with caring eyes, Cindy placed a hand on her arm when Raven groaned, catching the waitress' attention. Turning to Raven the quickly turned back to Yoko.

"Yoko is there and anti-virus?" she asked.

Yoko nodded slowly as Kevin quickly gripped her arm, ready to bite her head off, when there was a high pitched whistle; turning toward the entrance they saw a boy about thirteen years old. A silver box in his hands, his eyes shifted to Alyssa, to Raven then to Cynthia, David growled and went for his knife as he looked into his eyes.

"You're with Jude aren't you? I know those eyes." He growled. The kid smirked and dropped the box on to the ground with a loud thud.

"In this box are three viles of the anti-virus," he said, and then looked to Marvin who leant against the wall, holding his gut, Rita standing in front of him. "I would've gotten a forth, but my fellow teams might of caught on if I did sorry officer." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Marvin shook his head and held up his other hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"You said three; the ones infected are Raven, Marvin and Alyssa." Cynthia said narrowing her eyes.

"You're infected too." He said. Cynthia's eyes widened at this news and looked down at her wounds, who would've thought? She only though they turn into zombies after the zombies made a meal out of them, never thought the infection spread through getting bitten.

She looked to the kid and took a step forward, when she heard and animal ground. Looking to the left she saw two male lions standing on the counter, staring at her with their teeth bared, then they lunged, Cynthia raised her arms in some way of protecting herself, but the odds were against her.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The first lion staggered on its feet, as three rounds struck its decaying flesh, diseased blood dripping out of its wounds. Shaking its head the lion looked to its attack, there stood Jim scared out of his wits, holding Rita's gun in his shaky hands. His eyes wide and his teeth chattering, he looked like a real mess. Pulling the trigger once again, the bullet hitting the first lion in the snout.

Roaring in pain, the lion shook his head left and right, blood splashing everywhere, large droplets of it staining the floor. The lion the leapt at Jim who acted quickly running left, the lion landed on the table behind him, while the other lion had Cynthia pinned underneath it. Drool dripping on to her face, then there was another whistling sound, looking toward where the kid was, she was surprised to see he dud even look shocked at all that was going on, and in fact he looked pleased.

Then he whistled again and the lion's calm down and slowly made their way towards him. Cynthia's eyes widened at this and stood up and advanced, gripping his shoulders just in case he tried to escape. Her mouth dropping open as she looked into his eyes, his inhuman, reptilian eyes.

"Like he said." The boy said, looking to David who growled. "I'm not human." He then kicked the box next to him the turned away and disappeared.

Cynthia walked cautiously to the silver box and opened it, three blue viles of the anti-virus stood before her eyes. Timidly picking one of the viles up she eyed the syringe nervously, she never had much love for needles. She didn't even care if she bawled her eyes out in front everybody at the sight of needles.

Jim was suddenly behind her, taking the giant syringe out of her hands. Before she could pull away he grabbed her arm. Letting out a cry of dismay Cynthia didn't bother fighting, didn't bother looking away as the needle sunk into her skin and the blue liquid spilled into her and she instantly began to feel much better. Nodding her thanks to Jim she took the last two viles and walked over to Raven and took a deep breath and took Raven's uninjured arm and inserted the syringe into her skin. Raven let out a faint groan but other than that there was no other response from her. Then she went over to Alyssa, the reporter looked pale and sickly but at least she was quiet. Sticking the needle into her arm, she half expected her to wrap her hands around her throat in a rage, but she did nothing.

Tossing the empty syringe over her shoulder, accidentally whacking Kevin in the forehead. Kevin merely sighed and rubbed at the red mark on his forehead and sat next to Alyssa…

**Well here is chappy 12 hope you're liking it, just so you know this fic is almost finished. But I hope you won't be sad as I have two sequels for this on as well. Now onto reviews:**

**Zombiedog001: Delays sometimes they can be such pains in the asses eh? And I don't mind you calling Jude a weird-ass freak just glad I didn't turn him into Wesker lol. Hope you like him there be more of him in the future fics. **

**R/R**


	13. Romantic Moments

Disclaimer-I do not own resident evil it belongs to Capcom, I merely own Raven, Rose, Jude and Jonathan and the plot, while Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia. Enjoy.

Kevin looked down at Alyssa as she began to stir moaning a little and blinking her eyes. He smiled as she slowly sat up winching and clutching at her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit." Alyssa muttered her eyes half closed, watery and blood shot.

"That's close to being alright." Kevin muttered smirking. Alyssa rolled her eyes at him, scowling running a hand through her hair.

"Is there something in my hair?" she asked, looking to him. Kevin shifted his eyes to her hair and pulled off his left glove and placed his hand in her hair, he was surprised at how soft it felt beneath his fingers.

"No, there's nothing in your hair." Kevin said in somewhat of a daze.

"Then get your filthy hands out of my hair you dumb ass!" Alyssa hissed batting his hand away. Kevin rolled his eyes and turned away. Then Alyssa grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What happened here?" she asked pointing at the puncture wound on her arm, glaring at him suspiciously.

"We got the anti-virus from some kid, said that if you, Raven and Cynthia didn't get it you would turn into zombies." Kevin said. Alyssa seemed to calm down at this and looked to Raven, who was asleep next to her. Her face was a lot less pale and her breathing was steady. Alyssa reached over and brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead. Her skin clammy beneath her fingers. Raven moaned and moved her head away from her chilled fingers.

Alyssa then turned away from the girl and looked to Kevin who was playing with a green lighter.

"I thought your lighter was gold, and I didn't know you had a thing for four leafed clovers." She stated.

"It's not mine its Raven's."

"Isn't she a little young to be smoking?" Alyssa asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"It was her mothers." Kevin said looking to Alyssa. "She said it was for good luck, but I think we'll need more than luck don't you think?" he asked her, Alyssa smirked and crossed her legs.

"Fuck luck we need weapons we need an arsenal." Alyssa stated. Kevin chuckled and looked to see what the others doing. George and Cindy were talking quietly to one another. David was keeping an eye on Yoko as she tinkered on her laptop, biting her bottom lip in concentration, trying not to look David in the eye. Was she scared of him? Well David was quite intimidating at time he'd admit it and sometimes David would just plain piss him off.

"Ow! Dammit!" Alyssa cursed, drawing his attention back to her, seeing blood dripping from her right index finger and onto her pants, cursing again Alyssa sucked on her finger.

"Paper cut?" Kevin questioned. Alyssa nodded and continued to tend to the cut, when Kevin grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her finger out of her mouth and reached into his left pocket, pulling out a crumpled tissue.

"Please tell me that's clean." Alyssa snarled glaring at the tissue. Kevin smirked,

"Oh, don't worry I only used this tissue to blow my nose once, but I'm more of a nose picker than a nose blower now hold still." Kevin said and Alyssa tried to pull away disgusted, but Kevin had a good grip and laughed at her attempt to get away.

Crack!

Kevin fell backwards, clutching at his bleeding nose, still gripping her wrist. Groaning in pain Kevin glared at Alyssa, who had a triumphant smirk on her face, which is until his hands wrapped around her throat, both fall back, Kevin on top Alyssa on bottom. Their eyes flashing angrily as Alyssa scratched at his arms. Pain shot up and down her side, she was sure that they had ripped open her wounds again. Her hand connecting with his right cheek, leaving a hand print, growling Kevin raised his right hand and brought it down on her cheek, her lip splitting, blood trickling down her chin, her eyes wide in surprise, freeing one of her hands from his grip and dabbed at her lip her fingers coming away red, looking up at Kevin in disbelief after wiping the blood off her chin.

Then something more or less shocking came as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, Alyssa's eyes widened at this, blinking a few times Alyssa tried to push him off but Kevin was too big and heavy. So she dug her nails into his already hurt cheek and scratched him. Grunting in pain Kevin pulled away and touched the bloody scratches before glaring at Alyssa.

"Jeez, no need to have a fit I was just being friendly."

"I think you were being a little too friendly there Kev." Mark stated.

"The hell do you know about a little too friendly Mark. If you were a little friendlier with your wife you wouldn't be divorced." Kevin said jokingly. But his timing sucked , if he had chosen a better and less tense time than this then Mark would've just let it go.

But Mark was just a bit too edgy, as he stalked over to where Kevin sat, drew back his fist and swung it. His fist connecting with Kevin's right eye. It almost felt like his entire head came off as drool sprayed out of the corner of his mouth as he fell to the side, Mark dropped his bruised fist to his side and walked away then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kevin.

"Sorry." He said "But you asked for it And then walked away, Kevin placing a hand over his bruised eye, watching Mark in surprise.

"Jeez man I was only joking!" He protested and winced. David spoke up. "In case you forgot this isn't the time for jokes."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and turned to David, who had his back to him. Standing up he walked over to David, who leant against the counter next to Yoko, who watched from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widening as Kevin drew back his fists, when she stood in the way, his fist connecting with her cheek, her lip splitting as she fell to the ground, her hip connecting with the ground. Groaning Yoko touched her lip, her fingers coming away red. Kevin looked down at her in surprise then at his fist then to David, who looked at Yoko who was still dabbing at her lip, tears pricking her eyes as she stood up and ran to the bathroom, David looked to Kevin glaring at the cop and ran to the bathroom door, knocking on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

Still no response.

"Yoko?" he said a small sound emitted from behind the closed door. He blushed and stammered. "Um, can I come in?" he asked, there was a silence. "Please?" he said, the door swung open and a pair of watery brown eyes peered out at him questionably.

"Um, David this is the girl's bathroom," she stated, pointing at the stick figure wearing a dress painted on the front of the door. As soon as Yoko stuck her arm out David grabbed her. Yanking her out of the bathroom, Yoko gasped as she landed hard on her knees. Blood dripping down her chin, pulling her up David placed both hands on her shoulders. Looking up at him Yoko then looked away.

When David forced her to look up at him and then wiped the blood off her chin. The blood staining his glove, they stared at each other for a few minutes, his eyes burning into hers, hers into his. His face inched from hers, when a loud explosion erupted from outside.

Jumping the group turn towards the door as a bright ball of fire fell from the sky at lightening speed. The thing fell to the ground, crashing into one of the zoo walls. It was a helicopter, a helicopter with the familiar red and white Umbrella logo with the words Umbrella behind it. The skeletal remains of the pilot were still in the seat, they couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, nor did they care either way, they worked for…Umbrella.

David stopped and realized something; Yoko had once worked with Umbrella at one time. Looking to the young girl he instantly began to feel bad. He shouldn't of gotten mad at her so quickly.

"Yoko I'm sorry I accused you for being responsible for all of this, I guess I'm just edgy." David admitted shrugging his shoulders. Yoko nodded slowly, her head down, her hands clasped to her chest.

"We should leave its only a matter of time before something finds us." He said. The others nodded and headed for the door, Kevin picking Raven up and following the others out. Looking around for any possible threats. Finding none he followed after the others. Hearing the sounds of infected animals howl in the distance, followed by the screams of less fortunate people in the zoo.

While three B.O.W's watched from the darkness, Jonathan glared at Jude after he had seen David's wounds.

"Was that really…" he shut up after Rose gave him a dirty look, next to Jude Rose was the next violent person in the group. He then looked back toward the group and noticed Raven asleep in Kevin's arms and on impulse sped forward, appearing in front of Kevin. The group stopped and turned around. Jonathan then snatched Raven out of Kevin's arms and disappeared.

George's eyes widened as he looked around for the two of them. "Where'd they go?" he asked, Kevin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the top of the café , seeing Jonathan standing there with Raven in his arms, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Okay kid funs over, now hand her over!" Kevin said. The kid merely chuckled and leapt into the air and landed in front of Kevin, his foot connecting with the cop's stomach. Flying into a wall Kevin grunted, blood spilling out of one corner of his mouth. Holding his head in his hands he groaned. Jonathan grinned, then looked to Cynthia, his reptilian eyes narrowed and walked over to her.

"You care for this girl do you not?" he asked. Cynthia nodded slowly, clinging to Jim's arm.

"Who are you anyway?" Jim asked.

"My name is Jonathan, I am a B.O.W." Jonathan said.

"What the fuck's a B.O.W?" Jim asked, glaring at Jonathan.

"A bio organic weapon, a genetically enhanced human." Jonathan said, Cynthia got a glimpse of some unknown emotion flashing past his eyes.

"So, you're telling me you "let" Umbrella do this to you?" David asked.

Jonathan shook his head slowly and David narrowed his eyes in question.

"I died and some of those Umbrella lab rats brought me back to life, to say the least I was not happy, I ended up killing them with my bare hands in a rage. When I was done blood and body parts were everywhere, I had blood all over me, on my hands, in my mouth, in my eyes. Everywhere! Then those Umbrella guards were all over me and I was pinned to the ground and stuck with a mother fucking animal tranquilizer!" Jonathan roared, his eyes glowing dangerously, tightening his grip on Raven's body.

Cynthia's body began to tense as Raven let out a pained groaned and began to move around.

"Let go of her, you're hurting her!" She growled and lunged for Jonathan, when his foot connected with her right eye.

Falling backwards Cynthia clutched at her bruised eye, Jim kneeling behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Jonathan chuckled, his eyes still held that dangerous look.

"Now, back to my story…" he said. "Those bastard guards managed to lock my in a cell with a collar around my neck like I was some sort of animal! I spent three years in that cell, I was ten years old back then, I'm thirteen now and I'm one of Umbrella's lap dogs, no collar." Jonathan said, calming down.

Cynthia's eyebrow's rose in curiosity." So what does that have to do with Raven and us even?" she asked.

Jonathan grinned and looked down at Raven. 'I have a little test for you, you must split up into teams of two, but first I must tell you what you must do is find for crests. One with an eagle on it, one with a wolf, one with a tiger on it and one with nothing on it. Their all gold and one is in each direction. North, South, East and West." Jonathan said pointing in each direction pointing in each direction. "Now to split you up in groups of two." Jonathan said thoughtfully. His hand on his chin as he eyed each and everyone of them.

George was growing impatient by the minute as he tapped his foot on the ground, his teeth grinding together, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

"What do we get if we get all the crests back to you? Aside from Raven that is?" he asked.

Jonathan grinned widely and turned to the doctor, his arms spread apart. "So glad you asked! What you get is an unmarked copter that's big enough to hold all of you, again no Umbrella involvement and the girl. If you lose no escape no girl simple as that."

Kevin's heart began to pound quickly at this. Sweat formed on his brow. Feeling someone place a hand on his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder he saw Alyssa, looking back at him with same fear in her eyes. They both looked back to Jonathan, who was still deciding on the teams, when Jim stepped forward.

"How bout I pick the teams okay?" Jonathan turned to look at him, a frown on his lips as if Jim had just ruined his fun.

"Fine."

"Jim nodded and turned towards the others, his hands on his hips. Then pointed to Cindy and George. "You two will head north." He said, and was surprised that he got no complaints from either the waitress nor the doctor.

George nodded and turned to Cindy leading her in the direction they were told to go. Jim then resumed choosing teams, when he realized they had too many people to make four groups of two, turning to Mark, Marvin and Rita he took a deep breath. He didn't know how they were going to take it, but hey they needed somebody to make sure the kid didn't take off with Raven.

"Um, listen guys…there seems to be a slight problem, you see-"

"There are too many people so you want us to look after Raven right?" Mark asked. Jim took a step back in surprise he probably suspected this to happen anyway. Putting his hands down Jim nodded. Mark shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine!"

Jim smiled and then resumed picking teams. "You two will head south." He said pointing to David and Yoko. Saying nothing the two of them walked off.

Jim then pointed to Kevin and Alyssa. 'You two will head east." He said, again no protests were made as the two of them walked off. He then turned to Cynthia, smirking he walked over to Cynthia and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess you and I are a team, and we'll head west."

Cynthia nodded, casting one last glace at Raven before turning away.

**Holy shit this was a long chapter………..I'm proud of it!!! Sorry too much caffeine. Hope you guys like it. Now on to reviews:**

**Tinkies: Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you like this chapter too. **

**Zombiedog001: Yeah go Jim!!! raises a Jim flag Anyway glad you're liking the fic.**

**As for other readers I would like you to check Tinkies Gone away really awesome and Zombiedog001's Uncover again another awesome fic, so go check them out. Tell em I sent lol.**


	14. The Search Begins

Disclaimer-I only own Raven. Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia and I own the plot. So R/r

Cynthia sighed as she examined her surroundings. No threats. It was silent except for the distant calls of mutated animals and some infected humans, but those were rare in the zoo, Cynthia cringed as she stepped over another body, and saw the reason why there weren't too many human zombies around. The people who were unfortunate to die at the hands of infected animals were fortunate enough to become almost skeleton, few organs remained.

"You, you okay?" Jim asked, watching as Cynthia lagged behind. Nodding Cynthia ran to catch up with Jim. When there was a loud canine-like growl. Looking left she jumped to the side as what once was a grey wolf was now a bloody and mutated mess. Pointed ears missing, leaving two bloody gaping holes. One of its eyes hung loosely out of its socket. Dark viscous liquid was dribbling down its snout.

Jim's eyes widened as the wolf knocked Cynthia down, its front paws leaving two bloody paw prints on her shirt, Cynthia landed hard on her elbows, tearing them open as he gun was knocked out of her hands. At this Jim ran for her gun as the wolf pinned her down, slobber dripping onto her face cringing as she turned her face away from the rotten meat stench and the fangs that were close to ripping out her throat.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Blood erupted from three bullet wounds in the in the wolf's hide, diseased blood running down its side.

BAM! Another shot rang out; blood erupted from its remaining eye. Yelping the wolf dropped off of her, blood pooling around it, staining some of Cynthia's shirt. At this Cynthia leapt up before any blood got into her wounds. Groaning in disgust Cynthia quickly shed off the garment, ignoring Jim standing there, gun in hand, dumbfounded. Now there stood Cynthia in ripped jeans, combat boots wielding a knife and one of Kevin's which he held and in a bra, a black bra.

"Are…aren't you cold?" Jim asked, still nervous.

"Yeah," she said covering herself with her arms over her breasts. Jim then looked to the building before them/

"Let's go in there, we might fine one of those crests and a shirt or something to ahem, cover those up." Jim said sheepishly. At this Cynthia grinned embarrassingly, as blushed she wouldn't be so embarrassed if the situation was different and if she and Jim were more than acquaintances. Then maybe she wouldn't mind as sluttish as that sounded, but she wasn't a slut no matter what the girls at school said just because she slutty and hung out with boys more than girls.

"Hello1 Earth to Cynthia!" Jim hollered, waving a hand in front of her face. Blinking Cynthia looked to Jim.

"You say something?" She asked.

"We should head to that building might be safer." He said pointing to the building.

"Well hate to burst your bubble but I seriously doubt it's safe, but we might find one of the crests."

"And a-"

"Yes I need a shirt no need to remind me I'm not senile." Cynthia said. Nodding Jim then took her hand and led her inside. The place was trashed, broken glass was every where so was blood, the present smell, of blood and feces and decay. But it seemed pretty safe, so far. Jim brightened as he noticed a relatively clean shirt. Taking it Cynthia smiled gratefully to him and pulled it on. Grateful for the warmth it provided.

"Now to find the crest, do we know which one we're looking for?" Cynthia asked. Jim shrugged his shoulders, who knows, we'll just have to find out." He said.

While with Kevin and Alyssa things weren't going so smoothly. First of all they almost got squished by a zombie elephant that was a bit too persistent for Alyssa's liking. Panting Kevin looked at Alyssa.

"That was too close for comfort, eh?" He panted. Alyssa nodded tiredly.

"Any…idea where this crest this is?" she asked, catching her breath. Kevin shook his head as he checked his ammo.

"Ever think that creature back there might have sent us on a wild goose chase? And if he works for Umbrella and if Umbrella is responsible for all this then…" Alyssa felt panic begin to creep inside of her. Kevin looked to Alyssa and was surprised to see fear in the reporters' cold or usually angry eyes. It was then Kevin realized what she was thinking.

If Umbrella could create monsters. Like Jonathan and Jude and god knows who else, but now Kevin was regretting leaving Raven, Marvin, Rita and Mark in the hands of that monster kid. Who knows what he could be doing to Raven or the others. It was then Alyssa saw the same unthinkable fear mirrored in his eyes.

"Goose chase or not, let's work fast for all we know he could be one of the honest ones. So…" He said and Alyssa nodded, one shouldn't jump to conclusions anytime soon. But they still had their doubt about the Umbrella dog.

While with said Umbrella employee, who was keeping his eye on the others. They had taken refuge back in the café. Jonathan's eyes looked over at Raven who was still asleep. He had to admit for a human she was something to look at, hey just because he wasn't human didn't mean he couldn't admire humans. Appearance wise at least. When it came physical endurance and strength. They were like lambs to a slaughter. If he so wanted he could rip anybody in this room a part, but then he'd be no better than Jude or Rose for that matter.

His eyes then shifted to the injured cop, so far no change in his condition, there may have been a chance that by some miracle the cop could of lucked out and didn't get the virus at all, but that was nearly impossible, but not unheard of. Jonathan then looked to Raven once again. Noting that she was beginning to wake up as she shifted in his arms. Strands of red hair fell into her face; sighing Raven absent-mindedly brushed them away. She then opened her eyes. Beautiful brown eyes that soon widened as they settled on his inhuman ones. Raven then let out a terrified scream and leapt out of his arms.

Stumbling she eventually got to her feet and backed against a wall. Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes. _What fun, one look at my eyes and she freaks perfect. Bet she won't listen to what I have to say either. Fan "Fucking" tastic. _He thought gloomily and then looked over to where Mark was, the big man had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey you old timer, come here." He said.

Pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the B.O.W. Raven watched as Mark walked over to this person, if you can call it a person. But when she looked into his eyes they were in-human, slitted pupils like a snakes, staring at her the way a snake would eyes its prey before striking with venom dripping from its fangs.

But then again they could be contacts. She had a knack for over reacting.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "I thought you were a monster or something."

"I am." Jonathan said, as his eyes flashed red, causing Raven to stumble backwards once again, as Mark stood next to Jonathan.

"Hey, leave her alone and explain yourself to her okay?" Mark growled, while Marvin and Rita nodded in agreement, seeing he had no choice Jonathan sighed and hoped the security guard or the cops would back him up.

**Well here is Chapter fourteen of Raven. I got two more chapters to go before this fic is over, but hey sorry for the delay been busy with work. Enjoy.**


	15. Jonathan vs Raven

Disclaimer-I own the plot and Raven while Zombiedog001 owns Cynthia. R/r.

Raven listened intensely, cross legged on the floor in front of him, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe this; this boy wasn't human, not even living, and undead only without the flesh eating and decaying and uh, that's pretty much it, unless he suddenly took a chunk out of Mark or something. Raven then stood up on unsteady legs and then dropped back on to the ground. Jonathan smirked as Raven rubbed her sore bottom.

"You okay kid?" He asked. Raven glared up at him.

"Don't call me kid, you're probably younger than me." Raven snarled.

"Probably older than you pipsqueak." Jonathan said smugly. Raven's eyes narrowed as she got to her feet and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh and how old are you? Four? Five?" Raven mocked. Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm thirteen how old are you?"

"Ten."

"No, you can't be ten…" He said jestering to her chest. At this Raven glared at him.

"I'm TEN, not twenty." She said forcefully.

"I thought some girls started to develop a ten." Jonathan said, eyeing her up and down. Raven rolled her eyes. Boys their all the same.

Yoko watched as David knelt down, examining a body of a zoo keeper that lay at their feet. Their reason for examining the body was not for weapons or anything else. But the crests, the kid didn't exactly say they were hidden in an exact location, so maybe just maybe it could be hidden on a dead body. When something caught her eye, something shiny in the darkness. Looking over to David, who was still going through the body's personal stuff. She wouldn't be gone too long, maybe. Quickly making her way over to the shining object, as she got closer she could see that it was one of the crests, on the crest was a picture of a tiger. Reaching up she picked it up.

Just as there was very feline growl from behind her. Turning around her eyes wide as a large white tiger stalked towards, teeth bared, slimy ears flat against its decaying skull, it limped slightly toward her, its right leg almost only bone, its spine showing through its fur. Growling again it glared at Yoko, its body tense. Then it lunged. David spun around and saw Yoko being corner by a zombie tiger, reaching for the nearest weapon on his belt, his knife. Running over to the tiger, he plunged his knife into his hide. Roaring the tiger spun around and swung at David. Its claws missing David's right leg. Pulling his knife out of its hide David moved towards Yoko. But the tiger blocked his eyes as the tiger readied to pounce. Quickly backing away as the tiger leapt up and landed where he once stood, claws digging into the cement. Snarling the tiger advanced on him again, this time David wasn't fast enough as its teeth sunk into his right ankle.

Grunting as he dropped to the ground, his knife clattering a few feet from him, booting the mutated tiger in the face, trying to make it let go. But the beast held fast as blood trickled down his leg. When the tiger reared back, roaring in pain, as a knife embedded itself in between it shoulder blades. David quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his foot. Then noticed Yoko backing away as the tiger closed in on her. She some how with out his knowledge had saved him. Quickly advancing he yanked the knife out of the tiger, getting its attention; he then brought the knife down on its neck, severing its spine. The mutated tiger then dropped to the ground, unable to move, David then brought his foot down on its head, killing it.

Yoko sighed in relief as the tiger spasmed for a full minute then lay still as blood pooled around it. Then looked to David who was glaring at her. Feeling ashamed she then looked down at what was in her hands. Holding it out to him, David took it and began examining.

"So this is it huh?" Yoko nodded as David continued to examine the fist sized crest. Then looked to her. "And here I thought this was going to be a piece of cake. I thought wrong." He said. As Yoko blinked in surprise. In some odd way he looked pleased as he looked at her. Then looked away. Suddenly becoming serious.

"We should head back before something else finds." And Yoko couldn't agree more. Excitement and relief welled deep inside her. They were so close to getting out of this city, she had to suppress the urge to grin happily. Still they weren't out of the woods yet. Who knows…maybe…Yoko shook her head, now was not the time to start worrying, she had a habit of doing that lately.

While back with Raven and the others, Marvin sighed as he watched the two of them argue. Like…well like kids. The first argument was about puberty, now this argument was about…something he was too exhausted to keep focused, but on the bright side he did feel better and his wound wasn't bleeding no more. Rita sighed and shifted next to him, her arms rose above her head, stretching, he could see that she was too, they all were as Mark's eyes began to droop, and he wasn't standing straight like he usually was but more slouching. Marvin half expected Mark to suddenly doze off standing, or doze off and fall flat on his face, Marvin didn't which one would be funnier but that didn't stop him from laughing quietly to himself.

This in turned caused everybody to look at him quizzically.

"It's official that cops lost it." Jonathan said. While Rita placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Marvin you okay sweetie?" she asked.

After a while Marvin finally calmed down and coughed slightly.

"Yeah just spontaneous laugh attack." He said and caught his breath.

"Or lapse of sanity." Jonathan muttered, rolling his eyes.

Hey shut up. You're just jealous of human emotion. Jealous cause you don't have emotions anymore. Freak." Raven snarled, glaring at him. At this Jonathan's eyes glowed red for a millisecond before his hand was at her throat and she was in the air, her small hands grasping at his arm.

"Is this a good enough show of emotion for you?" He snarled.

"This is more violent animal behavior that emotion you snake-eyed freak." She gasped and planted her foot in his face, this took Jonathan by surprise as he dropped her and looked at the red head in surprise.

"You're bold kid I'll give you that." He said smirking. Saying nothing Raven smirked back and then stood, rubbing at her throat. Jonathan then ran a hand through his slicked back hair. _What's he trying to do? Look like some sort of business man? _Raven thought as she continued to look at him. Jonathan then noticed this and glared at her.

"What?" he snarled, glaring back at him Raven turned away from him, arms crossed over her chest, nose in the air. While Jonathan just sighed and shook his head, women he'd never understand them.

But on the other hand the kid was cute.

Cindy sighed as she and George rummaged through garbage and other stuff looking for the crest. Both eager to get out of this hellhole. Cindy looked over her shoulder for the fifth time in the last half an hour, it was quiet, too quiet for her liking. No animal sounds, no zombie sounds not even the sound of the wind blowing. Much too quiet. She then looked up at the smoke filled sky, she couldn't tell if it was day or night or even if it was going to rain, she hoped for rain maybe it would wash away the smell of decay and blood. But she thought not, probably beneath the black smoke was a nice clear sky. Nice and clear and no one to enjoy it. It was sad really. All she wanted was to get out of this city alive. With George and the rest. Turning back to the desk she was searching through, many papers of some sort of experiment, nothing important anyways.

"Ah hah!" George said triumphantly. Turning towards him, she smiled gleefully as he held up the crest that was completely blank. George grinned at her and pocketed the crest and turned to her.

"Guess we should head back shouldn't we?" he asked, rhetorical question on his part but Cindy nodded anyway. Looking left and right just in case something decided to pop out and say 'hi'. Nothing Cindy then sped up and grasped George's hand in hers. Looking at Cindy George smiled reassuringly as she smiled back knowingly.

Kevin sighed as Alyssa stubbed her toe for the fifth time since they entered the small restaurant next to where the elephant's habitat was. The inside of the restaurant was pitch black, while Kevin felt the wall for a light switch. Wishing he had brought a flash light with him. Ignoring the hissing sound from above as he grinned as he felt the light switch and flipped it on. Blinking a couple of times as the light blinded them. While the hissing got louder, followed by a rattling noise. Alyssa then looked up and screamed. At that Kevin looked up. And felt his jaw drop, there wrapped around one of the lights was a large diamond back rattle snake, not a normal small rattle snake. This one was long enough to put an anaconda to shame, hissing again two long venomous fangs jutting out of its mouth. Then it dropped to the ground in front of Kevin. Kevin slowly back away as the snake reared back and snapped at him, barely missing him.

Kevin then aimed for its right eye and fired. The snake then shrieked and swung its head left and right, dark blood spraying everywhere. Then stopped and glared at him again. Kevin smirked. "This should be easy." He muttered and pulled the trigger again, blowing its remaining eye to smithereens. The snake reared up and let out a deafening shriek, before dropping to the ground dead. Alyssa looked to Kevin, disbelief shining in her eyes.

"Is it me or was that a little too easy?" she asked.

"Yeah, or maybe I'm just that good." Kevin said cockily. Alyssa rolled her eyes and turned away. When something caught her eye. Something shiny. Walking over to it she grinned as she realized what it was. A crest, with an eagle on it . Somehow Alyssa thought they would have to fight a mutated eagle or something. Not a giant rattle snake.

"Hey, Kev." She said. Kevin looked over to her and grinned as he saw her holding the crest.

"Well, our work here is done. Now let's get to that copter and get the hell out of here." Kevin said. Alyssa nodding in agreement.

Jim grinned stupidly as he held the wolf crest in his hands. Cynthia standing beside him, grinning as well.

"Jack pot." Cynthia said. Jim nodding ash e pocketed the crest. "Home free at last. I can't wait to get out of this city and check into some classy hotel; have a nice shower, do a word search." He said. At that Cynthia couldn't help but laugh at the last part. That and she couldn't help but feel relieved in some way or another. Maybe she was just happy that he didn't say he was going to find himself a girl, maybe he wasn't into girls. Nah, he was interested in girls, she could tell by the way he looked at her.

"So should we go?" she asked and Jim nodded all too eager to get out of this city.

**Well here's chapter 15 and sorry I kinda skipped Jonathan's past, there. Thought I'd kinda leave it till the sequel. So I apologize to ZD who looked forward to that. By the time I got your review I was already half away through this chapter.**


	16. Freedom At Last

Disclaimer-I only own Raven and the plot. Zombie dog001 owns Cynthia. Everything else belongs to Capcom…lucky them.

Authors note: Dear fellow readers I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of Raven but to keep you from killing me I have the first chapter of the first sequel of this fic Devil's Opinion in the works. Anyway it's not like this fic will be going anywhere so yeah. Enjoy.

Jonathan yawned tiredly as he stretched, then looked at his watch. Still plenty of time but he was getting tired of baby sitting and it was only a matter of time when those guys got those crests. It shouldn't take too long, unless they ran into trouble, danger lurked everywhere in Raccoon city. Or maybe they just stopped to make out or something. At that Jonathan started to gag. Romance bleh. He really doubted that love could blossom in a danger zone like this, but then again he never really believe in true love, or love at first, or love at all.

Well he did think Raven was cute but that was all. Suddenly the door opened and David and Yoko came in, crest in hand. Jonathan smirked as they placed it in his hand. He tossed it in to the air a couple of times; it was heavy, even for his standards.

"And here I thought you guys got eaten or something."

"We almost did by a tiger." Yoko said. At this Jonathan looked down at the crest and began to chuckle. "Now that's ironic, get the tiger crest get attacked by a tiger." He said still chuckling then placed the crest in his pocket.

"Now we just need to wait for the others." He said, while in the distance they could hear the sound of helicopter blades. Yoko looked down at David's wound. Looking around for something to fix it up with. Nothing. And it didn't seem to be bothering him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. David shrugged and said, "Never been better." David looked at Yoko, who looked at him.

"What? Quit looking at me…please." He muttered, and Yoko blushed and looked away. She couldn't believe what she had just done ogling him like some school girl this wasn't like her at all.

Suddenly the door swung open again and the rest of the gang barged in, all covered in blood and sweat, each holding the other three crests. Jonathan grinned and held out his hands for the crests. Then looked at the wolf and eagle crest then a Jim and Kevin.

"Let me guess you have to fight a mutated wolf." He asked pointing at Jim and Cynthia, who looked at each other then at him accusingly. Jonathan's smirk disappeared.

"What? You don't think I had something to do with that? Keep dream. The little Asian and the moody dude in the fashionable yellow jump suit told me about their escapade with a mutated tiger when they retrieved the tiger crest. So I assumed the same with you. And you guys probably got attacked by a mutated eagle, right?" Jonathan asked, looking at Kevin and Alyssa. An eyebrow rose in confusion as they shook their heads no.

"Looks like you guys got the luck of the draw huh?" again they shook their heads no again.

"Giant rattle snake actually. Cindy and George might have faced nothing. They had the crest with nothing on it." Kevin said.

Suddenly the sound of the helicopter drew closer. Jonathan smirked and lead them out side, while helping Marvin up and leading him outside. Raven grinned at Cynthia who grinned back, gripping Jim's hand in hers. As the helicopter landed in front of them. The door swung open and they all filed in, while Jonathan watched from a distance, a relived smirk on his young face. Knowing all too well he was being watched by Jude and Rose. Both undoubtedly pissed at his actions. But despite how violent both of them could be he really didn't give a rat's ass what they thought, if they did know and were feeling violent the chances of surviving them were slim to none.

But maybe, just maybe they would be merciful. Yeah right. He blinked a couple of times as dust blew in his eyes. Great they'd be irritated tomorrow.

Raven peered out the window down at Jonathan, waving at him, feeling guilty that she couldn't do nothing more for the B.O.W. He would probably find his own way out of the city of the dead. Maybe he wouldn't and at that thought guilt overwhelmed her. Sure he may not have been human anymore, but to her he was plenty human. By now tears of sorrow and happiness streamed down her face, as Cynthia placed a hand on her shoulder. Concern shining in her eyes. Sniffling Raven smiled softly at her and rested her hand on top of hers. Every thing was going to be alright. Or so she thought, but Umbrella was still around, meaning the horror would never end, not unless somebody took care of the company. And she was will to do everything in her power to stop them. And she was sure she wasn't alone as she looked around the copter.

Umbrella was going down.

**Well here's the last chapter of Raven. I can't believe how hard I work on this chappy yesterday I work till 5:30 to 11:30 didn't get a break till 10 cause it was so busy, and when I got home I could get to sleep so I stay up until four in the Monday working on this. Then I went to sleep half way through.**


End file.
